


An Angel, A Daisy and Coffee

by Zoe_Avery



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Inspired by White Collar, Love, Love Story, Minor Elizabeth Burke/Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey, Motherhood, Neal Caffrey - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Fluff, TV Show, White Collar - Freeform, White Collar Spoilers, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 26,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Avery/pseuds/Zoe_Avery
Summary: She does not have the innocence of Kate. She does not have the wit of Sarah. She does not have the allure of Alex. She makes coffee and Neal falls for her Apple Pie Life. But is it too late for them when she has already vowed her life to someone else. A conman has no role in a family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Info, Disclaimer and Warnings**

 

Plot

She does not have the innocence of Kate. She does not have the wit of Sarah. She does not have the allure of Alex. She makes coffee and Neal falls for her Apple Pie Life. But is it too late for them when she has already vowed her life to someone else. A conman has no role in a family.

 

Setting

Placed somewhere in forth season.

 

Characters 

Original Character

Neal Caffrey

Peter Burke

Mozzie

June

Elizabeth Burke

Clinton Jones

Diana Barrigan

 

Warning

  * Standard disclaimer: I do not own the right to any of the original characters or storyline. I only own the rights to the original characters and other original elements.
  * This story was previously published on my old profile (Zimpson11) under the name Mother Bear in 2015 but since I do not use that anymore, I have decided to put this on my current profile. It remains on my old profile for the sake of the people that are still reading it.
  * Warning: As I have been in a state of serious writers block for the past three months, the following chapters are written hastily at times. Therefore there are spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes. I will be editing and correcting them later but if these things bother you too much (which is absolutely alright; you do you) it might be worth to wait till I have updated the chapters.



 

Schedule:

Since this story is completed, I will not have a schedule at such but I imagine that I will upload 5 chapters per week.

 

I hope you enjoy and that you will let me know what you think!

Zoe Avery.


	2. Chapter 2

New York is a big city with many people and many extra-ordinary things. There is very little which actually seem to surprise its citizens, but every now and then, something does happen. For Neal Caffrey it was in a small, charming café at a corner in the main part of New City. After he was forced to settle down for the past three years, he had decided to find a place he could rely on. Espresso Corner was one of the place that reminded him of Roma or this favourite spot in London. It was often a brief visit as he walked in with a wink and got his coffee with a genuine smile. His charming manners, clothing and blue eyes had become quite noticeable among the staff, and he was always welcomed with the sudden giggle and the flirty bashing of the eyelashes.

Lucy had already noticed him as he was the second in line but she had suddenly been distratcted when suddenly a little child ran toward the counter and grabbed a pastry with her bare hands. She was trying to run out quickly while the people stood quite frozen, watching her and nobody tried to stop her. However, one of the waitresses accidently walked into her, and the little girl fell back on the floor. The waitress must have been completely unaware of the stolen pastry because she quickly bent down and cried, "I am so sorry. I didn't see you."

One of the other workers approached them angrily and he yelled at the girl, "You little thief. Thank god, you stopped her Angie!" The woman looked up at him confused as the little girl cried; partly because she was hurt and partly because she was scared.

"Take it easy, Phil. She is just a little girl", Angie said.

Phil seemed quite unaffected by this as he continued, "She was stealing. She broke the plates!"

Angie turned her gaze to the little girl's hands where she tightly held on the pastry. "Are you hungry?" She asked carefully.

The girl was sobbing but managed to nod.

"Come with me", Angie said as she helps the little girl on her feet. Phil seemed annoyed by Angie as she said, "I will pay for the pastry and the plate."

Phil did not take his eyes off Angie and the little girl as they walked toward the nearest table.

 

Angie was a short woman with dark hair that reached her shoulders and straight fringes that covered her forehead. Her brown skin suited her eyes and hair but she was not a woman that anyone would notice. She was simple with a black shirt and dark jeans with the white Espresso Corner apron around her waist. When the little girl stopped sobbing and sat comfortable on the chair before her, Angie lay a hand on her shoulders and told her that she would be right back. She walked behind the counter and poured a glass of milk and a pastry. She was unaffected by the many eyes watching her. Before returning to the table, she looked back said, "I am going on a break."

 

The little girl watched Angie with teary eyes. The little girl was in poor clothes. She was wearing a hood but her coat was thin and her jeans were ripped. Her shoes seemed to be old and impracticable. Angie placed all items in front of her without saying anything. She merely sat in front of her and watched the little girl eat cautiously. She had beautiful blue eyes and light brown hair. Her skin was very pale but it seemed that the colour was caused by the spring wind.

"What is your name?" Angie asked when the little girl's sobbing had stopped.

She glanced at Angie with sparkling eyes and spoke in whispery voice, "Daisy".

"That is a very pretty name." Angie smiled.

"Where are your parents?"

Daisy remained silence. Her eyes became teary again and Angie feared the answers. "Where do you live?"

Daisy said nothing. Angie smiled again, "I can help you."

"Thank you for the food."

"You are very welcome. Daisy, what are you doing here alone?"

"I don't want to go back."

As this conversation took place, Neal had ordered and received his coffee but he was not ready to leave for work. Instead he sat by a table nearby so he could hear their conversation. Both Daisy and Angie were unaware of this.

"Daisy, do you live with a foster family? Are there anyone I can call so they can pick you up?"

"I don't want to go back! Please." Daisy began to cry silently.

Angie moved closer and held Daisy in her arms. "No one sees me. They always hit me, and no one stops them!" Daisy cried a bit louder than before.

Neal wanted to know more but when his phone rang and the name Peter Burke appeared on the screen, he knew that he had to pick it up. As expected, he was summoned to the office immediately. He waited a moment to watch Daisy cry in Angie's embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

"I didn't know that you had regular places." Peter said as they walked down the street to the museum.

"Well, I won't be leaving anytime soon so I should probably make myself comfortable."

"That sound like a good idea." Peter said with a smirk.

"I didn't know that people like her existed." Neal continued his conversation about Angie and Daisy. "She seemed really concerned for the girl."

"Yes, Neal; there are still people who are kind and caring." Peter replied in a mocking tone. "So what are you going to do about her?"

"She is not my type." Neal said

"Oh, I know that."

"How can you know that? You haven't even seen her."

"Because she is kind, caring and a waitress. She probably doesn't have any interest in killing, hunting or tricking you."

"You make me sound like a freak."

"I am just stating my experience with your girlfriends."

"Let us just focus on the case." Neal said but Peter continued to smile as they met the manager. It was a quite simple case. A painting needed to be authenticated. However, the real issue was that the painting had been stolen many years ago. "Just another day at the White Collar division" Neal smirked. It was truly just another day. The case was simple but it could not be solved without effort. Few obstacles were to be overcome by Neal's usual wittiness, and all was well when the end was good. However, it was a busy week, and Neal didn't have the opportunity to return to Espresso House.

 

Nothing had changed. He stood in the line and almost expected that Daisy would return to steal again but to his surprise he found Daisy in new clothes sitting by the counter and drawing. When Neal ordered his coffee, he took the liberty to question Lucy by the counter, and he charmed her with a smile as he asked, "Isn't that the girl who tried to steal last week?"

"Yeah, one of your workers is taking care of her for while."

"So have you found her parents?" Neal asked knowingly that she didn't have any.

"Not yet" was the short and apathetic answer.

Neal had just gotten his coffee when Angie walked in after waitressing the table outside. Once again he placed himself close to them without drawing any attention. Daisy smiled to Angie and showed her the drawing. Angie stroked a hand through her hair as she smiled back, and then moved on to clean the tables behind Neal. He could not see her but he could hear when one of the other waitresses approached her in a mild voice.

"It has been a week, Angie. Have you called the social child service?"

"Not yet. I will do it soon."

"You said that three days ago too."

"Don't worry, Lisa. I know that I can't keep her with me."

"Well you sound like someone who is trying to find excuses to keep her."

"Lisa, she ran away, and she can do it again. She is very unhappy there. If she runs away again, she won't come here. What if something bad happened to her?"

"Why do you have to worry about that? You are getting too attached."

"You don't have to worry, okay? I don't have the economical situation to keep her with me. I know that."

"Then make the call."

"I will, I just need to make sure that she will be fine."

"You are making this harder on yourself."

 

Neal glanced at Angie as she walked passed him and before he could hear anything more, his phone rang again. Peter Burke. he had to leave again. However, leaving became harder and he found himself looking back as if we waiting from them to stop him.

 

 

"She kept the child?" Peter stopped suddenly and turned around to look at Neal. "She needs to make the call."

"She will. She just need some time."

"Neal, this is..."

"Peter, come on."

"I am just saying..."

"She knows, Peter."

"She could adopt her."

"I don't think that she would do that."

"I don't know. If you can get so attached to child in a week, I wouldn't be surprised if she would do it."

"Peter, no one would take on such a great responsibility without really thinking it through."


	4. Chapter 4

"You can't adopt her!" Lisa's voice could be heard in the entire coffee shop, and a number of people turned around to look at them. Another week had gone. "Lis, I just couldn't let her go. I checked it. I can adopt her."

"You are insane."

"Maybe, but I can't just let them take her."

"You are completely out of your mind!"

"It is none of your business."

"Well, you don't listen when I say that."

"Because you make idiotic decisions"

"Oh so adopting a child because you feel sorry for it is such a brilliant decisions."

"I am qualified to adopt her."

"Angie, you need to take a break and think this throu…"

"Lisa, you don't understand. You never will. Daisy is a brilliant child. She is sensitive, caring and so clever. She is not happy there, and if I send her back, I know that she will run away again."

"You cannot take on this responsibility."

"I disagree." Angie walked away from Lisa without noticing Neal's amazement. He could already hear Peter’s voice in his head.

 

 

Peter almost laughed as he said, "I told you!".

Elizabeth was still surprised. Neal smiled, "Who would she do something like that?"

"A saint", Elizabeth managed to say.

"Have you ever talked to her?" Peter asked suspiciously

"No, I just heard them talking."

"Great, so now Neal Caffrey will become a stalker too."

"I am not stalking her! I am just a bit interested in her life."

"You are a bit too interested, Neal." Elizabeth smiled.

Neal just looked away to avoid the conversation but something told him that that it was not the last time this conversation would take place. As the weeks passed, Neal found out more and more about Angie. Lisa continually tried to convince Angie to not adopt Daisy but Angie was determined. For a long time, he did not see Daisy and sometimes Angie was a gone too. Lisa was always circulating around Angie. Neal's favourite comment was "you are twenty-six, you are unmarried and you already have eight year old girl. This is just too absurd." Angie had stopped responding to her comments.

 

When the second week was passing, Daisy appeared again. However, it was with another woman who clearly was from the child service. Daisy ran toward her and clasped her arms around her. It was impossible to believe that they had only met few weeks ago. The woman approached them smilingly. Angie asked Daisy to sit by the counter. Lisa brought her pastry, and Angie found a table for herself and the woman. Neal could hear that the woman was interrogating Angie. Angie answered all the questions but the most striking answer was the last. It made Neal smile and it was without doubt the answer that settled it all. The woman simply said, "you are changing her life."

Angie then answered with a calm smile, "I think she is changing mine. I was always so afraid of being responsible for someone else's life but when I see her, I just want to be there for her. I truly think that God might have sent her to me."

 

Neal had found out everything about Angie from that interview. She was adopted into a family but they were not in touch anymore. She believed in God but did not belong to a particular religion. She dropped out of university and had two jobs. The second job was at a restaurant. She only worked there twice a week but she was rearranging her working hours. However, despite everything he had learned, he wanted to know more but he was interrupted again and he had to leave.

 

"She is actually doing it." Peter said a bit surprised, leaning back in his chair.

"She really is." Neal smiled to himself.

"So what are you doing tomorrow? Beth asked if you wanted to come by."

"I think I will pass. There is a restaurant I want to try."


	5. Chapter 5

"Why this sudden interest in books again?" Lisa asked Angie. Angie was on her break. She was leaning over the counter behind Lisa, reading the 'The Age of Innocence' but when Lisa spoke, she closed the book and smiled. "I was buying some books for Daisy and then I just saw this one. I always wanted to read it."

"Someone is missing their university time. I be damned. The thing I couldn't do in three years, Daisy did in three months."

"I don't miss it. I miss reading good books. These old stories are always so much more charming and touching. You know the main character sends these yellow roses to a woman because he feels like they would be perfect but he is not particularly fond her. I want some yellow roses."

"You have always taken these stories too seriously." Lisa rolled her eyes.

Angie replied with a charming smile. Neal could not help himself from smiling with her, and when Lisa left her behind, he waited a moment before he turned around and spoke to her with smile, "It is a good book."

For a moment Angie was slightly surprised but she quickly managed to smile and reply, "I think so too. It has been while since a book have caught me like this."

"When was the last time?"

"Jane Austen's pride and prejudices. I guess it is a bit of cliché."

"It doesn't matter if it is a good one."

"I am sorry but you seem familiar. Have I seen you before?"

"You served me yesterday at the Ezios."

"Oh my god", she smiled a bit embarrassed. "I am sorry. I have an awful memory."

"Don't worry about it. So you work here too?"

"Yeah, I have two jobs”.

Neal was about to talk again but his phone rang and he sighed as he knew that it could only Peter. He apologized to her and picked up the phone and promised to be there soon. As this happened, he noticed that Angie was observing him and Lisa who stood by the counter made some weird gesture, Angie looked away as her face began to colour.

"I have to go." Neal said as he hung up.

Neal was aware that Lisa was rushing toward Angie as he walked out. However, instead of heading toward Peter, he walked t across the street where a small flower shop had opened. The owner was a short and elderly man with thick white hair. His dark eyes contrasted his fair skin but it gave him a kind appearance. "I want to send a bouquet of yellow roses to that shop. It is for one of the waitresses called Angie, but I was hoping that we could keep my name out of it."

The owner face’s lighted up. Neal could tell that he liked the romantic gesture, and he wondered if that was why this man had opened the flower shop. "No problem at all, my friend." The man had a little accent which revealed that he was from France. "I will deliver the flowers myself." Neal laughed briefly, "Thank you very much." The man smiled broadly and bowed his head in a gesture that showed that he was pleased to help.

 

"Why are looking at me like that?" Neal said after Peter had been staring at him for a long time. Neal wished he ignore him but they were sitting in a car and there was no escape.

"You spend a lot of time in that coffee shop."

"Have you been checking my anklet? I think you misusing your power now."

"I am doing my job."

"I am drinking coffee."

"I believe you. Have you spoken to her yet?"

"I don't think she was there."

"Hm. Maybe she will be there when Beth and Mozzie go there?"

"Why are they going there?"

"They were talking about it. Mozzie was saying that he needed to know if she was one of the suits, and Beth just wanted to meet the mystery saint."

"And you accuse me of stalking?" Neal said in an reproachful tone.

"Like I could have stopped them"

"Like you tried"

Peter answered with a satisfied smile, and Neal shook his head in disbelief. As he they drove on in silence, he thought about getting another cup of coffee but decided that it would be a desperate move. He expected that Elizabeth would call any time to talk about it. A small smile appeared on his face as he imagined Angie being observed and studied by Elizabeth and Mozzie. For some reason he thought that she would do well. He knew he had been right when Mozzie simply said, "I don't see the attraction. She is just a normal and nice girl."


	6. Chapter 6

Neal did not return for another week but he sent the yellow roses over and over again. In the office the legend of Angie had been passed on to more people so when he came to work Jones and Diana would ask mischievously, "did you enjoy your morning coffee?"

Neal ignored the comment with a smile which gestured that it was not funny. Of course that did not stop them. However, when he returned to the café, he felt courageous as Angie smiled to him. It seemed that she wanted to talk to him but couldn't make herself to do it. Instead of going to the counter, he approached her as she cleaned the tables. She smiled unsurely but charmingly which only gave way for his question. "I know that this is seems a bit rush but I was wondering if I could buy you dinner some time." She could not hide her surprise if she tried.

She did not say anything for while but suddenly they were interrupted by Lisa who rushed toward them and said, "of course, you can! She will be delighted."

Neal smiled to her, "will she talk during the dinner or should I reserve another seat for you?"

Lisa blushed slightly but answered wittily, "that is very nice of you but she will able to talk."

Angie was, however, not able to talk that moment. She swallowed nervously and smiled but her words seemed to be stuck in her throat. "How about tomorrow at seven?"

"Great, so I will meet you here. We could eat at the restaurant just down the corner."

It took a while but Angie managed to say, "okay", with a small and nervous smile. He had not realized how nervous he was. However, when he walked out of the café, he sighed with relief.

 

 

"Why would you do that?" Mozzie asked with stunning tone. When Neal stood before his mirror, trying on a black shirt for the date.

"That is what people do, Moz. They ask out people they like."

"No, that is what people do. People like you and me do not get involved with people like that."

"Well, for now I am one of them so I might as well enjoy it."

"Does she know about your past? What will happen to her when you suddenly are back to your usual life."

Neal suddenly turned around and looked at Mozzie with a suspicious smile, "Moz, are you worried about me or her?"

"I am just saying that she is still in the process of adopting that girl, and if you ruin something for her, she might not have the courage to do it anymore. You might end up ruining both of their lives."

"You have always had a soft spot for orphans."

"We cannot control the fruit of our actions."

"Moz, don't worry. Nothing will happen."

 

Neal walked out and left Mozzie behind but his words did not really leave Neal before he stood in front of the café and watched Angie walk out. It was not just joy of finally meeting Angie outside her working hours but her new appearance which was elegant and yet simple, fashionable and yet plain. Her green long shirt reached her knees and she wore a little jewellery the black eyeliner drawn attention to her brown eyes which seemed bigger than he had remembered. She walked out nervously but committed. It took a while for Neal to say something but he managed in the end to smile and compliment her. The first few minutes were spent in silence but Angie finally broke with a simple question which she knew the answer to. "Can I ask you something? Did you send me those yellow roses?"

Neal smiled, "guilty as charged". This phrase seemed very ironic to him but he decided to hide his smile as Angie did not know anything about his past yet. "Were you in doubt?"

"Actually, my first guess was Lisa. I thought it was a joke but then I thought about you. I wasn't sure but when you asked me to dinner, I thought that it had to be you. Mr. Moreu wouldn't tell me anything."

"I thought that a little mystery would be fun."

Angie smiled to confirm this but she became silent again as they walked down the street. "You seem very nervous." Neal said.

"It's been a while since I have been to dinner with someone." She admitted as she coloured. She tried to hide it by looking away from him.

"How long?"

"A couple of years. I have been locked in my own little world for a while."

"Seems like a long while. Why did you do that?"

"It is a long story."

"Well, I dare say we have time enough."

She smiled, "I had a quarrel with this world."

"That was a very short story." Neal said

Angie laughed and Neal noticed that she always placed a hand in front of her lips when she laughed. "Well, normally people don't understand what I mean."

"I do." He claimed proudly.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. You were mad at the world. It disappointed you, and you needed to create your own for a while."

She looked at him with admiration as she said, "you really do understand."

"So what made you return to this world?"

Angie thought about it for a while but then replied with mischievous smile, "pastry". Neal smiled but of course she was not aware that they were smiling at the exact same thing.

As they walked in the restaurant and ordered, there was a pleasant silence between them. It was only when they food arrived that they proceeded their conversation. Naturally, Neal started by asking question he knew the answer to. He asked about her family and her past. The more they spoke, the more charming she seemed.

 

"Lisa has been trying to get me back to university for years. I just can't do it anymore."

"why not? You clearly still love to read."

"It is not about reading. I mean I do love to read books and especially fiction but it was something else. It was a world where everything was put into a scale, you know. It was an academic world where we were always criticizing the past but looking at the present with the same eyes. We live in a very arrogant time. Always so proud that we have left behind the old tradition and rituals, always claiming that we have become so much better but yet everything is only about power, money and... superiority." She smiled briefly and sadly. But she quickly returned to her usual self as she apologized, "I am so sorry. I just got lost in my own world."

"Don't be." Neal smiled to her.

At this point none of them had expected to be interrupted by this tall man who walked in so charmingly with his beautiful wife and stopped by their table. "Neal?" The man said.

Neal looked at the man then sighed with an annoyed smile, "Peter". And when Angie looked at the woman she said, "Elizabeth?"

Neal was slightly surprised. He knew that they had met but it seemed that it was more than that.

"Oh hey, Angie! How nice to see you."

"You too", she replied unsurely, looking at Neal.

"You two know each other", Peter asked with an exaggerated surprise.

"Are you Neal's mystery date?" Elizabeth asked with a playful smile

Angie just smiled and Neal took over, "Yes, she is."

"What a small world." Elizabeth replied.

"We were just waiting for our table." Peter said.

"You can wait here if you like." Angie offered sweetly.

"How nice of you!" Peter said and sat down too quickly.

"How do you know each other?" Angie asked.

"We work together. Neal is our consultant." Peter said smilingly. Neal tried to hide his irritation with a smile.

"Haven't he told you yet?" Peter asked suspiciously.

"Actually, Neal has just listened to me talking about myself."

"That is our Neal; always obtaining information." Peter smiled.

"Oh have you told him about your name?" Elizabeth asked, clearly in the attempt to save Neal.

Neal suddenly looked at Angie as her expressions changed. She seemed embarrassed but kept smiling. Elizabeth continued, "It is so sweet."

"I look forward to that." Neal smirked,

"Honey, I think our table is ready." Peter nodded and they both stood up to take leave.

"So what was that about your name?" Neal asked.

"Oh no we have been talking about me all this time. It is your turn. Tell me about your job."

"Well, actually I can't really do that. It is for the FBI so it is classified."

"That sound like a bad excuse."

"I tell you what. If this date goes well, I will tell you at the end of it."

"Why at the end?"

"Your name?" He reminded.

There was a small smile and a brief silence before she answered. "Well, most people expect that Angie is short for Angela but that is not entirely the case with me. My first name is Angel Noam."

Neal stared at her with a suppressed laugh, "Your name is Angel."

My adoptive father always said that I was like an angel so he decided that to make it my name."

"And you didn't mind."

"I was two years old."

"But you kept it."

"I didn’t have the heart to change it so I just shorten it. Please don't laugh." She smiled shyly.

"No, that is a very sweet story."

They were both smiling but when silence returned, Neal began to gaze at Angie. Everything about her began to attract Neal: Her eyes, her shy smile and her calm movements. Eventually, his smile faded as he realized that he could not hide his past anymore. "Angie, I need to tell you something."


	7. Chapter 7

Angie was avoiding Neal's gaze as he continued to apologize, "I wasn't trying to keep you in dark."

Angie breathed deeply before she, "Will you be honest with me if you I ask you something?" Angie looked at her plate.

Neal thought about her words but decided to say, "Yes".

"Why do you steal?"

There was a moment of silence but Angie managed to look at him. It was a mild and concern gaze.

"I guess it is my way to live life."

Neal was stunned when Angie smiled briefly and said, "Do you want desert?"

"That's it?"

"My father taught me once that there are few people in this world that will be honest enough to tell to their fault." Angie said as she took the last bite of her food. "I think you are one of them. The rest is your story"

Neal laughed briefly, "I have never met anyone who was able to stun me like this."

"I like to be the first."

The evening went on as it would have if he had never said anything. Neal wanted to know more and more about Angie, and she tried to know more about Neal. Nothing seemed to bother them. Peter and Elizabeth left before them but it was clear that they both wanted to stay. However, it was Angie's turn to confess when they walked out of the restaurant.

"A few weeks back, I found this little girl. She lived with me for some while and I..."

"decided to adopt her."

Angie was stunned, "How did you know that?"

"I work for the FBI, and your friend speaks very loudly. And I was there when she stole the pastry."

Angie began to laugh, "So you knew all along? Lisa kept telling me that I shouldn't tell you yet."

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Of course not."

"How did you make such a big decision so quickly?"

Angie smiled, "I believe that there are certain things in life which are just right, and when these things happen, we jut know. That was how I felt with Daisy. My father adopted me in a haste too, and I thought that it must have been how dad felt."

"Are you close with your dad?"

"Was. He passed away when I turned eight. After that I never felt at home again. My mother and siblings were not that fond of me."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess they felt that I was claiming their pain. They lost someone, and they thought that my grief was false."

"But you forgive them?"

Angie smile faded, "I can't say I do."

Neal was stunned again. "You seem to have."

"No I have found some explanations but I can't forgive them. I was eight. I had lost my father, the only one I truly thought loved me. I thought I would never be loved again. My biological parent abandoned me when I was a baby but I didn't care about them. For me, dad was my only parent. I am not so good with forgiveness."

"I thought you would be."

"Nothing is given."

"Tell me more about you."

"Isn't that what I have been doing all day? It is your turn now."

"I am just a con man that got caught and is now doing time."

"Nothing is that simple. How did you get caught?"

Neal smiled but remained silent. Angie smiled, "okay, I will put that in the classified file."

"That's it? You are giving up already."

Angie merely smiled and continued, "let me ask you something more simple, and I have the right to know this."

"Alright", Neal smiled.

"Why did you ask me out?" Angie was looking at her hands and her smile seemed to fade.

"Shouldn't I have? I thought we were having a good time."

"That's not what I mean. I don't think I am your type. I know that."

"Nothing is given." Neal smiled and Angie laughed heartily. Neal and Angie walked until they reached Angie's apartment which luckily was only some blocks away from the cafe. She stood by the door for a while and played with her keys. She was blushing but tried to hide it. Neal stepped closer to her and she looked up. "I had a wonderful time." She said nervously.

"Me too", Neal said and took another step closer to her.

Neal was about to lean forward but his phone rang. It was obvious that he thought about letting it ring but when he looked on the screen, his expression told that he had to. The screen showed Mozzie.


	8. Chapter 8

"That's it?" Mozzie asked suspiciously and utterly surprised.

"That was all she asked", Neal replied with a smile and a happy shrug.

"So she forgives you?"

"Well, I don't think she counted it as something that I needed to be forgiven for. And She said that she is not good with forgiveness."

"That does not sound good for you."

 

"Why did you call, Moz?" Neal asked annoyingly, as he threw his key on the dinner table.

"I have a problem."

"There's a change." Neal said sarcastically.

"Someone is after me... again."

"What? Who?"

"When you were in prison... the first time? I might have conned someone from the Irish mob."

Neal sighed heavily, "Your past is really catching up with you."

 

And so Neal returned to his usual worries and life. Of course it was another one of the case which could not be given to Peter until Neal could actually help catching those guys. Another night spent in planning the next con. When Neal returned to his life after escaping last time, he had for some reason thought that it would not be necessary to do this anymore. It was one of his few a childish dream perhaps.

"Are you going to see her again?" Mozzie said without looking up.

"Yes, Moz." Neal replied in the same manner.

And he did. Days went by and he saw her again and again. He made her laugh and she continued to surprise him. The most astonishing thing was her temper which Neal had never expected; More than that she had a sharp tongue. He witnessed it when they were waiting for their food on another date and a customer's voice seemed to interrupt them all the time. He was either complaining about the waitresses, the food or the cooking. He was on the table beside Angie and Neal. He was a rich man in a fancy suit sitting with his business partner who did not say much. His expression showed that he had given up a long time ago. And then the worst thing happened, the waitress spilled some water on the table. Nothing was destroyed but it definitely gave the man something to complain about again. His voice was louder as he was yelling at the waitress and calling her incompetent. Of course the waitress was apologizing but the man did not stop.

Eventually, Angie stood up, "Will you calm down? She said she is sorry."

"Mind your own business, lady. She was the one who screw up."

"She made a mistake. It is called being human; you should try it some time."

"Excuse me?", the man said offended and loud.

"You heard me. For the last half an hour you have been doing nothing but to bitch about everything like a spoiled brate. You sound like a pig being poked by a stick."

"What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem is a bloody idiot in a fancy little suit who thinks he can talk badly to other people. Why don't you sit down and behave like an adult. I know you like hearing your own voice but you are the only one, Suit."

There was a brief moment of silence, and the man was both stunned and offended but he did not know how to react. Angie ordered again, "Sit down and shut up for a change."

Despite the fact that Neal was completely stunned by Angie's temper, he managed to look at the man’s partner who was smiling impressively and playfully. When she sat down again, she met Neal's gaze with a smile and playful comment, "did I mention that I have a very bad temper?"

"I didn't expect that, but it is admirable."

“Sure, let us call it that." Angie smiled.

 

However, before they left the restaurant, a man stopped them. The complaining man’s partner looked at Angie with small smile. He was an elderly man but it did not make him less handsome or elegant. His blue eyes were bright, and though his hair was turning grey in many places, he did not seem old at all. "I just wanted to say that it was very admirable that you stood up against my partner."

"Well, I am a waitress myself so I know how it feels when someone behaves like a douche, and I know how it feels when everyone just look on passively as if it is a show for their entertainment." Angie's expressions were neither cold nor accusing but it made its mark on the man.

 

"What is your name?"

"Angie Noam"

"I am Sean Kane, the owner of CJ Company. Well Ms. Noam, I could really use someone with your courage in my company." He then handed her a card and continued, "My assistant just quit."

"I don't even know if I can do it."

"You will be just perfect with a little practice. I am sure."

Sean shook hands with them both and walked away elegantly, leaving behind a very confused Angie. "Did that just happened?" Angie asked in such a confused tone that Neal could not help himself from laughing. Angie never called. However, midway home, she said, "I want to see your place."

"Why?"

"Elizabeth told me that you have this fantastic place."

"You spoke to Elizabeth again."

"Yeah. She comes by the cafe all the time.

"I didn't know that."

"So are we going to your place?"

"Alright, if that is what you want."

Angie smiled and on their way to the apartment, Neal told everything about June, the place and Peter. He spoke about some of his cons and Angie listened calmly until he accidently mentioned his escape to the remote island. "Wait, your sentence could have been dropped. Why did you run away?"

"It is complicated. There was this one man who would rather see me in jail."

"Right, he was not much for second chances." she deduced

"Yeah, sort off."

"So what happens when you finally do get free?"

"I don't know. It looks like I have a lot of time to think about that."

Angie smiled but something in her expression told him that she did not believe him. June was not home, which seemed to disappoint Angie but Neal smiled. When she walked into his room, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"Do you like it?" Neal asked.

"I love it. It is perfect." And when she saw the balcony, she rushed out. For a moment she just silently took in the view.

"You have a humble image of perfect."

"You know when I was seventeen, I promised myself that would get a place like this; small but elegant with a fantastic view. I feel like I am in my dream home."

"So what happened? Why didn't you find that home?"

"When I gave up on everything else, I felt that I didn't deserve it... and I doubt that I could afford anything like it."

Neal smiled, "you shouldn't give up on your dreams."

"Well, I had many dreams. In one dream I saw this but then there was another dream. I saw this simple two storey house with a small garden, and there was this tree with a swing. It is as if there are two worlds, and I didn't know what I wanted the most. I guess that is why I ended up not getting any of them." Angie had drifted but when she stopped. It was as if someone had woken her from the dreams. She smiled again, "I am sorry. I just got lost in my own world...again."

"You are going to have Daisy soon."

"Yeah, I am half-way there."

"How is the process going?"

"They are just doing some last check ins, and then they will send her here. Everything is ready. She can't wait to start school. She is such a nerdy kid."

“I am sure you have that in common”

"Maybe", she smiled.

Neal's hands slowly began to run up Angie's arms and despite the night, he could see how she coloured. Her breathing became deeper, and he stepped closer. Angie stood still as Neal approached her but her eyes remained on the city. His hands reached her face. She looked him but when he leaned in and kissed her, and she closed her them.


	9. Chapter 9

"I am just saying there is something very different about you, and it is not just your new style, which is actually a bit sexy." Lisa said as she followed Angie around in the cafe.

"Lis, what are you talking about? There is nothing new about me."

"You are getting aggressive which means I am getting close."

"You are insane."

"Just tell me, and I leave you alone."

"Lis, there is nothing to tell."

"Did you cut your hair?"

"No"

"Did you colour it?"

"No"

"Did you..."

"No!"

"Alright, alright. You know that I am going to find out.” Lisa walked toward the counter and then Angie noticed Neal approaching her,

"What is going on?" He asked.

"Nothing", Angie smiled.

"You were a bit in a hurry this morning." Neal said as he kissed her briefly on her cheek.

"Well, I had to get home and change but someone kept slowing me down. This is the first time I got late to work, and Lisa thought that I was dying."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I have to work at Ezios. I have to take some extra shifts before Daisy come."

"Are you considering Sean Kane's offer?"

"I don't even know him."

"I checked him out. The company is very successful. He is a big shot. If you worked there you probably wouldn't need two jobs."

"I don't think it is a good idea."

"Why not?"

"If I work in a place like that, there will probably be late hours and a lot of work. I am not adopting Daisy so I can pay someone else to look after here. I have worked it all out, and I can be around her much more if I stay here."

"I won't push you into it then."

"Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek but continued, "Neal, I was thinking that maybe you should meet Daisy."

There was brief moment of silence so Angie continued, "I know it is a bit too soon but it would make a lot of things easy for me. You told me that June had a young granddaughter so I thought that maybe we could just visit at June's place because it would make it a bit less formal ..." Angie spoke faster and faster until Neal finally said, "I don't mind."

"Really..." Angie asked clearly surprised.

"Were you nervous when you asked?" Neal smirked

"I have never been so nervous about anything in my life." Angie managed to smile.

Neal kissed her again, "I will talk to June."

"Thank you", she said again and kissed him.

 

 

"You are going to meet Daisy?" Peter said with a loud voice so that Jones and Diana could hear him.

 

"Why are you saying it like it is bad idea?" Neal answered.

"I don't understand this girl."

"She doesn't treat me like a criminal."

"I know", Peter said a bit thoughtful.

"Are you suspicious of her?" Neal asked clearly offended.

"I am just wondering how she can be so forgiving."

"She is not. I never lied to her or hurt or tried to deceive her so I don't have any reason to ask for forgiveness."

"Is that so?"

"She told me that."

"She is beginning to scare me."

"She is a different kind of girl, Peter. Her view of the world is colourful."

"I guess you are right. She might really be an Angel."

Neal smiled satisfied as they walked into the conference room. Another case and another day at the white collar division went on. When he reached home, Mozzie approached him with his problem again. "We need to get FBI on the case." Neal finally decided.

 

Peter was not the only one who found Angie's nature suspicious. Mozzie, naturally, demanded to be there when Angie and Daisy came by. Neal was not entirely happy about it but he knew better than anyone else that he could not stop it.

"Are you nervous?" Mozzie asked.

"Why would I be nervous, Moz? She is just a little girl."

"What if she doesn't like you?"

"Are you implying something?"

"Who am I kidding? Every girl loves you, no matter age,"

"Thank you", Neal smirked.

The bell rang and when Neal came down he was astonished to see Daisy. It wasn't just her smiling face but her entire personality. She was less shy and she was talking more. She was a charmer which was apparent by her cheeky smile and glowing eyes. It was obvious that June fell in love with Daisy. When Angie saw Neal, She introduced them, and soon after Daisy's mouth dropped opened and she exclaimed, "You are James Bond Man?" Realizing her mistake, she clasped her hands over her mouth and looked at Angie who was really confused by her comment. "What are you talking about?"

Daisy smiled mischievously, "Lisa told me not to tell you."

"Oh really, well you will definitely not be spending any time with her anymore."

Daisy laughed briefly. Neal kneeled down to her and shook her hand as he said, "My real name is Neal Caffrey. Shh, don't tell anyone, okay?"

Daisy laughed more and nodded. She ran into the kitchen where June was calling her and left behind Angie and Neal. "I didn't know you were so good with kids." Angie said with a pleased smile.

"I just try to be myself." He said as he held her in his arms and gave her long and passionate kiss.

"Oh get a room" Mozzie interrupted them.

"Mozzie, I didn't know you were going to be here." Angie said happily.

"Well, I am obligated to meet every woman in Neal's life."

"I respect that."

"Good" was Mozzie's last words as he walked into the kitchen.

"He doesn't like me, does he?" Angie asked.

"He is just a bit suspicious."

The rest of the evening went well. There were no problems, and Daisy enjoyed herself. After dinner, Angie helped June while the others sat in the living room. After some while Neal decided to help the girls so he could spend more time with Angie but he stopped as he reached the doorway.

 

"I don't think I have ever been in love." Angie said.

"Are you not in love with Neal?" June asked worriedly.

"no, I am! I just think that I don't think I have been it before. I was always this rational girl. Everything was about the clever thing to do, and I never really followed my heart in these matters. I was always so scared to fall for the wrong boy or something, or to be manipulated.”

"Was it different with Neal?" Neal could hear the playfulness in June's voice.

"Everything went so fast, and the next thing I knew, I way lying awake in the middle of night because I was looking forward to see him. I tried to keep myself calm but nothing helped. I have never felt this way before so yes, " She paused and then continued, "I understand that you and Mozzie are looking after Neal, and that my lack of judgment, if you will, is suspicious but you have to understand that everything I am is built on a lot of experience with pain. I am not capable of judging people. When Neal told me, I asked him one question, 'Why do you do it'? And his answer was that it was his way to live in this world. I know that he is not a killer, and I know that he does not want to hurt people. I could see that so I only needed to know why and I was happy to know that it wasn't greed or arrogance even. So yes June, I might not be reacting the way that someone should or probably would, but I have lived so long now in these unwritten rules about what is right and wrong that I can see right through them. These rules can never tell me what people are. Neal might be criminal but it is nothing but a name that the world use when it want to frame something."

There was a moment of silence before June spoke again, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know, and I truly admire how much you care for him."

Neal suddenly walked in, pretending that he had not heard anything. "June, why don't you go sit with the girls... and Mozzie. I will help Angie."

June smiled broadly as she walked out and said, "I am sure you will."

Angie tried to not look at him as he approached her. "You need help?" he asked as he stood behind her, and his hands ran down from her shoulders to her hands. "I work in a restaurant. I think I know how to wash dishes."

"Help can't hurt you." He answered as he kissed her shoulder.

"I don't think that this will help."

"It will help me." He turned her round and kissed her. His hands were on her waist as he pulled her closer to him. She weakly tried to push herself back from but their lips only parted a little as she breathed, "Neal, someone is going to walk in."

"I don't care." He breathed and pulled her closer. His hand moved to her face as she leaned on the counter.

"Stay here tonight", Neal breathed.

"I can't. They will pick up Daisy tomorrow morning. This is her last visit before they give her to me. I don't want to mess it up."

"You can just leave early."

"So I can be late again like last time"

"I will be good. I promise." His lips travelled down her neck to her shoulders.

She coloured, "I am not sure if I should take that risk."

"Seriously, if you two get any closer to each other, I will refuse to eat in this house again." Mozzie interrupted them, starring at them from the door.

"Sounds tempting." Neal said with a playful smile to Angie.

Angie pushed Neal back and continued to wash up.

Neal asked irritated, "What is it, Moz?"

"I sort of need to talk to about something." Moz said with an expression that clearly showed that he wanted to talk about something related to the Irish mob.


	10. Chapter 10

"Mozie I told you, I have figured it all out. I have tipped Peter..."

"They are not in town." Mozie interrupted.

"What?"

"It appears that I have been a bit too paranoid."

"You said there were here for you!" Neal whispered aggressively.

"I might have overestimated my important." He replied in vain.

"So why did they contact you?"

"They didn't"

"Moz!"

"I saw them, and there were rumours. It is completely justified!"

"We are talking about the Irish Mob!"

In their heated discussion none of them heard the door opened which made it possible for Angie to hear some of their conversation.

"Irish Mob?" she asked. Her eyes went from Neal to Mozie and then back. The first three seconds were spent in silence but Neal stepped forward with a smile. "Is everything alright?"

Angie stared at Neal for a brief moment but then changed expression as she answered, "Yeah. Daisy and I are leaving. I thought I would just tell you."

"You have to go now?"

"Yeah. I think it is best that we leave now so Daisy can get to bed. I see you soon." Angie kissed Neal but glanced at them both before she left.

 

"Well, that was awkward." Mozzie said.

Neal sighed, "Well these sorts of things happen when you worry about things that we should not worry about."

"It was a rational conclusion. One ought to hold on to one's heart; for if one lets it go, one soon loses control of the head too."

"Friedrich Nietzsche" Neal said unimpressed.

He suddenly took his jacket and walked out. Mozzie yelled after him. "Where are you going?"

"To hold onto my heart" Neal yelled back as he rushed down the stairs.

 

Whenever he was alone, he could not help to wonder how he had missed Angie for so long. She had always been there but he had never even looked. And when he stood before her door and waited for her to open it, he cursed himself for it. She opened the door. First, she was surprised but then she smiled and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought that just because you couldn't stay, it doesn't mean that I can't." He walked in and embraced her. She tried to pull herself back, "Neal, Daisy won't go to sleep if she sees you."

"Well then, we should go to your room." He gently pulled her toward the room as he began to kiss her neck. She smiled and laughed but continually tried to push him back.

"Daisy will hear you" Angie whispered but Neal sat down on the bed and pulled her closer to him. She sat in his lap and kissed him but tried to pull herself back. Neal kept pulling her closer and he placed her on the bed as his hands moved down to her waist, then to her hips and then he slowly pulled her dress up. As she laid in his embrace, pulling her covers up to her neck, she prayed innerly that Daisy had not heard then and then she looked up at Neal.

"I don't mean to be a nosy girlfriend but what were you talking about with Mozzie?"

"Nothing special" Neal said kissed her hand again.

"Neal, be honest."

"It is nothing."

"Irish mob does not mean 'nothing'."

"It turned out to be nothing."

She glanced at him and sighed. Neal just smiled at her and held her closer to which she did not protest. The rest of the night was spent in a calm sleep which was erupted by the loud giggle of Daisy when she walked into the room the next morning.

 

Ignoring it at first, Angie merely turned in her sleep but suddenly realizing that the sound was very close she almost jumped out of her bed and stared at Daisy with wide eyes. She desperately tried to cover her entire body but Neal refused to wake up. "Daisy, Honey. Why don't you go and watch some TV then I will be out in a minute."

Daisy walked out, still giggling and in his sleepy voice Neal said, "well that was awkward."

"You could have woken up and said something?”

"How would that have helped?” He asked with one eyes open.

Angie opened her mouth but then closer it again and looked away.


	11. Chapter 11

"You know that you have to have 'the birds and the bees' conversation now, right?" Neal teased as he held his arms around her to prevent her from getting up.

"I am not having that talk! I don't even know why it is called the 'the birds and the bees'. I never had that conversation."

"Well you are a natural talent." Neal said as he kissed her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"I need to get dressed. The social worker will be here soon!" Neal did not let go but just kissed her neck  and shoulder as his hands moved to her chest. She pushed him back and she rushed toward the bathroom with the blanket.

Neal dressed too and luckily they both just got ready when the door bell rang. Angie rushed to the door as if it was an evaluation of how quickly she could respond to a bell, and if it was so, she would definitely have passed. Neal followed her. He winked to Daisy as he walked in. The social worker walked in but her visit was very brief. Angie asked if she would have some breakfast but she was in rush. She was a polite and warm women so Angie did not feel insecure. Daisy hugged Angie for a long time before she let go, and when the door was closed, Angie put a hand on her heart as if she was trying to keep in her chest. "I miss her already." 

 

"Well then let's cheer you up with breakfast." Neal said and walked behind the kitchen desk to get the pans and bread.

Angie did feel a little better as Neal constantly charmed and amused her with his jokes. For anyone it would have been impossible to think that a seed of doubt had been planted in Angie head at this point. She was not aware of it herself and if anyone had asked, she would sincerely deny it. The seed remained in the depths of her mind for months without being watered or cared for. Their life continued as it always had. Neal met her almost every morning at the coffee shop, and whenever it was possible, Angie went to the park to meet Neal. Their relationship became deeper and bolder. They argued rarely as Angie did rarely complain about anything. Even when Daisy was a permanent part of their lives, nothing seemed to change.

 

"Don't these sorts of things usually take much more time?" Neal asked Angie as they sat on a bench the day before Daisy was officially adopted.

"Yeah, but Daisy connected with me quickly, and apparently, that is quite a wonder. Besides I had everything for her so they made it go a little quicker."

"So you are now officially a mother?" Neal smiled.

"I am but I think that Daisy looks at me as a friend or an older sister. I don't think she is ready to see someone else in the role of a mother."

"Are you ready to have a daughter?"

"I think so. I have been alone for so long now."

"You have me."

"Yeah. Don't you think it is a bit funny that I meet you after I meet Daisy?"

"Are you accusing me of something?" Neal says with an exaggerated facial expression.

"No. Of course not, I just think it is a bit unusual and funny." Angie replies as she plays along.

Neal pulls her into his embrace and holds as she gently says, "I wish I had met you sooner."

At that point no one had thought that anything bad could happen. Even Daisy was bounding with Neal as he came by more often. In Daisy's head she had a big family. June was like a grandmother, Mozzie and Peter were like uncles while Elizabeth was the sweet aunt. After some time, Daisy and Angie had sleepovers at Neal's apartment. However, as their life became more intimate, a shadowy spot seemed to become bigger and bigger.

 

Neal and Mozzie were always standing in their own corner and talking. Clearly, there was some sort of problem but Neal never told her, and when Angie dared to ask, he often said that it was nothing. Thus, the seed was slowly watered. Angie knew everything there was to know about his past but when it came to his present she was shut out. She did not know much about his work and almost nothing about what he was doing when he was not with here.

 

"Do you ever tell her?" Mozzie asked after an evening with Angie and Daisy.

"All the things that you still do."

"I don't do anything. I am a legal person."

"Well, you do sometimes."

"There is nothing to tell, Moz. I don't steal."

"Have you told her about Ellen or your Dad?"

"Moz, why are you suddenly so concerned?"

"I am just wondering how she is dealing with everything. Some time ago you talked about wanting to know more about your father, and you even talked to Ellen about it. Does she know?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"You told me once that Angie is not so forgiving. Maybe you shouldn't challenge that."

"Are you actually giving me advice about relationship, Moz?"

"Just think about what you are doing."

 

Neal did not bother because the sun was shining and he was not bothered by the small shadows around him. The same, however, could not be said about Angie. The shadows were mostly around her and it became worse as she began to notice Neal's behaviour. At times he seemed worried and at times he was unusually happy but he would never tell why. Silently, the glass was filling itself until the very last drop.

At just another normal evening, an aggressive knock sounded on the door. Three agents stood outside and with a search warrant. When they walked in she was unable to say anything but when  she saw Daisy's frightened face, she spoke loudly. "what are you even looking for?" No one responded.


	12. Chapter 12

After a long and thorough search, nothing was found. One of the agents came to the kitchen where Daisy and Angie stood.

"Ms. Noam, we are very sorry for this". The agent glanced at Daisy's terrified face.

"What is going on?" She asked.

The agent asked calmly, "we were trying to find something which was stolen."

Angie took a deep breath, "This is about Neal Caffrey, isn't it?"

"He is arrested. We suspected that he had hid it here."

"How did you know that Caffrey had been here?"

"Agent Burke knew about your relationship and he made the call to check your house."

"Peter? He sent you here?"

"We have to be thorough."

"How long have Neal been arrested?"

"Since yesterday"

"Have you seen him with anything suspicious?" The agent was careful with this question.

"No." Angie's answer was brief but very deep at the same time. The agent took leave.

"Where is Neal, Angie?" Daisy asked in a little voice.

"I will call Uncle Mozzie and find out." Angie said with a weak smile and Daisy nodded, walking into her room as Angie called Mozzie.

He had barely picked up the phone before Angie bursted out, "Where is Neal? What is going on?"

"Angie, He didn't do it. Someone is framing him."

"Why haven't anyone told me?"

"He said that he didn't want to worry you."

"Are you kidding me?"

"He will get out."

"Did he do it?"

"No! He is not that stupid."

"I want to talk to him now."

"You can't. The suits are not allowing it."

"Mozzie, this is not a joke! They were searching my house! Peter asked them to do that!"

"They searched your house?"

"Yeah, and Daisy is very scared and confused!"

"He will get out soon."

"Why is he a suspect?"

There was a pause, "I can't talk right now."

"Mozzie! Mozzie!"

 

He hung up. She tossed the phone away but managed to control herself for Daisy’s sake. Daisy was looking at her from behind the doors when Angie turned around. Slowly, she walked toward her and hugged her. The rest of evening went with them cleaning the entire apartment and Daisy slept in Angie's room. The next morning Angie followed Daisy to school and when she came home, she called Neal and Mozzie but no one answered. She went to the restaurant for her shift. Lisa had already brought Daisy home when Angie came home.

Lisa smiled, "She is fine."

"I know", Angie replied.

"Are you? Daisy told me what happened."

"I need to talk to Peter. Can you look after Daisy for a bit longer?"

"Angie, are you sure that you should go there now?"

"I need to."

 

Lisa did not say anything else as Angie was rushing out of the door. As she reached the house of the Burkes, she realized that the shadows around her were gone and she was now in a complete darkness. She had lost herself. As soon as she knocked on the door, she planned to run away but the door opened too soon and Peter Burke stood before. He sighed and opened the door more to show her in. Elisabeth greeted her kindly and insisted on making some tea. There was only silence when Peter sat down on the chair and watched her. He was waiting for her to say something.

"What happened?"

"His finger prints were found on the crime scene. Have you heard about the museum heist few days ago?"

"Yeah. So what was stolen?"

"A small wooden box, it is a museum piece. Classical design, very old."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't think he did."

"You were confident enough to let them search my house."

"I never expected them to find anything. I just wanted to be sure about it."

"Is he free?"

"Not yet, but he will be soon. I am sure of it."

"Will you let me know?"

"Of course. Are you alright?"

"I need you to be honest with me. Should I stop seeing Neal?"

Peter leaned back but did not say anything.

 

"I have a daughter now, and I have to know if I am hurting her by being with Neal?"

"He is not the best influence... but Angie you are the best influence on him."

"I am not sure that I can afford that. You didn't see Daisy. She was scared."

"I am sorry that I had to put you through that."

"Who knows, maybe it is a wakeup call."

Elisabeth walked in with the cups. Nothing else was said. Elisabeth asked about everyone but in the end Angie had to excuse herself. Elisabeth was not happy about it but there was nothing else to say. By the time Angie got home, Daisy was in bed and fallen into a deep sleep.

 

"What are you going to do?" Lisa asked eventually.

"I am going to... sleep on it." Lisa took the hint and hugged Angie dearly before she left. Once again the shadows had disappeared into darkness, and Angie walked slowly toward her bed for sleepless hours. She could barely get up when her alarm clock ran. She was tired and irritated. It was only when a familiar face walked into the cafe that Angie was able to forget everything that bothered her.

The charming man walked in and his elegant appearance lightened the room. "Mr. Kane?" Angie said in shock.

"So you do remember me?" He smiled.

"Of course, I do."

"But you have not bothered to accept my offer."

"Mr. Kane, I am sorry but I can't really do that."

"May I know why?"

"I have just adopted a girl. She is my daughter, and I can't just take this job. It will take too much of my time, and I want to be there for Daisy. I don't want to adopt her so that some babysitter can take care of her."

Sean Kane smiled, "is that all?"

She stared at him for a while, not sure whether he understood or mocked her. "Yeah", she finally replied.

"Well, then let's make a deal. I am after all a business man. Come work for me, and I promise that you will only work reasonably hours, and no weekends unless absolutely necessary. What do you say?"

"Mr. Kane, that is too generous..."

"Not at all! I insist that you at least think about it. You have my number, and give me a call when you will accept my offer."

He then smiled and ordered a muffin to his coffee. When he walked away, Lisa rushed up behind her to enquire. "Angie, that is fantastic! Why aren't you taking the job?"

Angie was not able to reply her as her phone received a message. It was short and simple. Peter had sent it. "He is out."

Angie looked up at Lisa and then said, "There is something I need to do first. Can you cover for me?"


	13. Chapter 13

He knew that there was a lot to explain. Despite Angie's very understanding nature, he did not expect that she would merely ignore this incident. However, what he had not expected was that she would knock on his door, less than an hour after his release. Mozzie was of course there but he quickly escaped the situation.

"Is everything okay?" He asked as she slowly walked in.

"I need to talk to you."

"Angie, you have to believe me. I didn't do..."

"I don't care", she interrupted. There was a momentary silence before she continued. "It doesn't matter to me. I know you are not a bad person. Even if you did it, I would not hate you."

Neal smiled and breathed in relief but she continued.  "I love you. You are one of the best things that have ever happened to me."

Neal took her hand in his and kissed it.

She continued, "I could even run away with you if I had to." Neal's other hand caressed her face and gently pulled her closer to kiss her. Her eyes closed as their lips met. It was gently and brief.

"But I can't do this." Angie whispered.

 

Neal stepped back in astonishment. Angie opened her eyes and continued, "I have Daisy in my life now. I can’t be careless. I can't just leave everything behind because she is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I can't afford to be with you."

"Angie, you can't mean this."

"I am sorry, Neal, but you were too late." Angie tried to leave but Neal grabbed her hand again as he begged, "Angie, wait"

She stopped but avoided his look as he begged, "Don't do this. You don't have to do this."

She pulled her hand out of his grip. "I am sorry, Neal."

She rushed out without listening to any of Neal's protest or attempts to stop her. Neal tried to follow her but he stopped when he saw Peter by the stairs. The same could not be said about Angie as she walked pass him.

"What happened?" Peter asked in surprise.

"Guess?" Neal said angrily.

"I never meant for this to happen."

"You search her house!"

"I was proving your innocent."

"To whom, to yourself? You actually thought that they would find something there."

"I had to be sure."

"How many times to you have to be sure?"

"Just give her some time."

 

And so Neal did. He tried to call her, knowing that she wouldn't pick up, but he did not go to her house or work. He waited for days while often taunting Peter but Neal took his advice. However, in the end even Peter adviced him to find her, and once again he followed it.

He stood before her door and thought long about knocking, fearing the worst. However, before he could knocked, someone stopped him.

"There is no one there." An old lady said.

"Angie moved? Where did she go?"

"Oh, I don't know. She left yesterday. It is quite a shame, and I really liked her. But good for her. I saw a big car taking her away. It all happened so quick that I even began to doubt whether she was ever here."

"She just left?"

"Yes, the apartment will be for sale next month."

At this point Neal rushed down to Espresso Corner but only found one of the male workers. He rushed forward without any concern for the line. "Is Angie here?"

"Sorry, sir. you have to go back in the line."

"I am just looking for Angie."

"She is not here." The voice came from behind him. Lisa walked up to him. "I am sorry, Neal, but she left."


	14. Chapter 14

"What do you mean she left? Where did she go?" Lisa pulled Neal to the side before she explained, "She took another job. They found her a new apartment for her. She said that it was for the best."

"Where is she now?" Neal asked.

"Neal, she is outside your radios."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Everything happened so fast. She called her new boss and said that she needed to find an apartment first, and he just found one for her the next day. She just left yesterday.¨

There was nothing else to say. Neal walked out of that shop to never return again. The first couple of days he did not give Angie any thought at all. He buried himself in work but not without his usual charm and his wit but it did not always fooled Peter. He continued to remind Neal that he was there for him. "If you ever want to talk, you know that I am here."

Neal always answered him briefly "There is nothing to talk about."

Elizabeth and June shared Peter’s concern. June always said that Angie 'was quite a woman', and Elizabeth offered to find her for him. "I talked to Lisa, and she told me that Angie work for the CJ Company now. They work with shipping, and they often ship material for museums. I might be able to find her."

"You still go to that coffee shop?" Neal said, completely ignoring her help.

"It grows on you."

This was how it was. Angie became a conversation that he would ignore. Peter gave up. Mozzie gave up but the women have always had this stubbornness that never fully allowed them to give up. June and Elizabeth continued to ask him but after some while it became less and less important. Neal's arrest had bought some bad attention toward him. The people in Washington asked for the case files, despite the fact that it was a clear that it was a setup. The case was solved.

The day after Neal's release, Mozzie found the wooden box on the black market. Neal went undercover, and found the seller, which revealed to be an old friend of Mozzie who was a big fan of Neal. The case was shut, and there were no loose strings, meaning there were no reasons to look at the files again but it was done anyway.

"You have to be more careful now." Peter warned.

"I didn't do anything." Neal reminded.

"Then let's keep ot this way."

"Doesn't seem to make any difference anyway."

They walked into the office but did not reach far before Agent Clinton Jones stopped them with a new case. "They just call in with this one."

Peter opened the file as Agent Jones explained further, "The Company was shipping a painting from Mexico. It was supposed to arrive this morning with the museum manager but they opened the box at the shore and found it empty. NYPD are checking everyone on board but nothing new yet."

"Alright, we will go to the museum now."

Neal followed Peter without any words or question. Days had become months, and six month had passed since Neal has last seen Angie. She was always in some corner of his mind, and whenever someone talked about a company or shipping, he half expected that it was CJ. Nonetheless, in end he gave up. It was just one of those days when Peter discussed the details of the cause but it was only when they got out of the car, he managed to find an interest. There was a an expensive car parked right in front of them. But Neal's eyes were caught by the company logo that loudly shouted  _CJ Co._

Peter knew, of course, but just walked in front of Neal without saying anything. Neal followed him. The museum was filled with people but many of them seem to be there for business. There were some cops and some people in fancy suits. They approached the museum manger. He was talking to some tall man, and it took a while but Neal recognised him as Sean Kane.

"My name is Agent Burke, and this is my consultant Neal Caffrey."

They shook each other hands but Sean kept Neal's hand a bit longer. "Have I seen you before?"

"We met in a restaurant once."

Sean's smile suddenly changed to a more embarrassed expression, which caused Neal to think that Sean remembered everything now. Sean turned to Peter, "I don't understand how this is possible. We had full time surveillance on the painting and a guard who checked it every fifteen minutes. The manager saw the painting getting put into the ship. This is an impossible job."

"Nothing is impossible. It just takes the right amount of information to do it." Neal smiled.

"We think it is an inside job but we can't imagine who it could be."

"We will need a list with all the employs that were involved." Peter said.

"Of course, we are on it right now." Sean suddenly took his phone out of the pocket and excused himself.

"So what do you think?" Peter asked Neal.

"It could be an inside job but it must have been done on the ship. It could be any of those who knew about his transmission."

Peter turned to museum manager, "We will also need a list from you."

"Of course", the manager rushed away.

"We should see the surveillance." Neal said.

"That would be the company's responsibility."

They looked around for Sean, and found him by the main door. However, when they approached him, they failed to notice the figure in front him. Sean turned around and revealed her. The same eyes, the same hair and the same innocent look but in a fancier fashion. Her hair was wavier, and her brown eyes seemed darker but there was no doubt. It was Angie Noam.


	15. Chapter 15

She said nothing at first but just stared at Neal and then she looked at Peter.

"These are the Agents. I assume that you already know them." Sean interrupted the silence. Angie merely smiled to him as an answer.

"We will need to see the surveillance. Where is it now?" Peter said.

"The camera was on board and I believe that the NYPD have taken it in as evidence but we made sure to have a live feed which monitored the entire trip. Angie will make sure you get them. If you want you can come with us now and see them?"

"I think that would be best." Peter said

"Here is the address, and then I will see you in a moment."

Neal was not paying attention. He was rather interested in Angie who was avoiding his eyes but briefly glancing at him. She swallowed nervously but kept her eyes fixed on Sean and Peter. When Sean walked out, Angie followed him and without any words but right before she sat in the car, she looked at him.

 

The first minute was spent in silence but Peter could not help himself. His eyes were on road as he asked, "She looked good."

"I am not going to talk about it."

"I am just saying that she looked good."

"Yeah, she did."

It was one of those large buildings which clearly indicated that one’s business was going well. The bosses were always on the top floor and Sean briefly insisted that they come and get some tea but Peter declined. "Alright, then Angie will show you the surveillance footage. Sean took another elevator, and Angie was left alone with Peter and Neal.

"How is Elizabeth?" Angie asked as they walked in.

"She is fine, thank you. And how is Daisy?" Peter asked. Neal's eyes suddenly directed toward her.

"She is great. Her birthday is next month so I am trying to do something special for her."

"She is growing fast."

"Yeah" Angie smiled.

The doors opened and they walked straight toward a large room with many screens. "Why did the museum ship it? Shouldn't it been on a plane?" Peter asked.

"It was a request. I believe it was for the expenses but I don't have all details." Angie replied and then turned to one of the employees. "Kevin, we need the live feed for the museum shipping."

The man inside the room nodded and pulled out the video on the screens in a fast forward mode. Hours went by but the painting remained intact and a man constantly came down to check on painting. The video finished. Neal and Peter exchanged a look. "We should check it again back at the office. I will get the PD to send us the footage." They walked out of the room and into the elevator again. Peter was talking on the phone while Neal whispered to Angie, "You look good."

"You too", she smiled nervously.

"How is your new job?"

"Good. Everyone is nice here, and I get a lot of time for Daisy." There was a silence between them again but this time it was caused by the closeness of their hands. Neal's hand was right beside Angie's, and for a brief second they touched. He moved his fingers so they touched hers but suddenly the door opened, and Peter's call ended. They both moved away from each other and just when Neal was about to leave, she stopped him.

"Neil, wait."

Peter stopped too but quickly decided to move on so it was only Neil and Angie. Neal stepped closer to her, and she breathed heavily before she continued. "I wasn't trying to run away. Everything just happened so fast that I didn't have time to do anything else."

"I didn't ask for an explanation", Neal smiled.

"I know but I do owe it to you. I should have said something but I didn't know what to say and I was afraid that if I saw you again I would become..." Angie stopped. Neil observed her for a while and then took and another step closer to her but Angie looked away from his face without moving from her spot. "For someone who doesn't want to be with me, you do think a lot about me."

"I never sai..." Again, she stopped herself. Neal smiled to her, and leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek. He walked out, leaving behind a breathless Angie.

"Is everything okay?" Peter asked in the car.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"What did she say?"

"Let it go, Peter."

Peter listened but Neal was not able to follow his own advice. When he came home, Mozzie had already opened the wine with two glasses on the table. "Mrs. Suit told me."

"The word really gets around here."

"Has she changed?"

"A different sense of style maybe, but she still ... her."

"I knew it. This is only the beginning. Soon she will become just like the rest. She should never have taken that job. The government can easily get to her now. Big firms are like the other side of the coin. She is doomed. I can't even think what will happen to Daisy."

"Moz, she is not going to change."

"She will. Just you wait and see. "

Neil sat down and held the glass in his hands for while. "It is Daisy's birthday next month."

"Did she invite you?"

"She is out of my reach, Moz, literally."

"Will you see her again?"

"Maybe, the case is not done yet."

 

And he was right. The next morning Peter stood by the elevators, waiting for Neal. He had barely taken a step in before Peter clued him in.

“Sean Kane just called; someone is missing from the staff."

They drove to the company right away, and Sean was ready to meet them in the lobby. "Thank for you coming. I was just told that one of ours security guard has not come to work for days. His last day was the day before we shipped the painting."

This time they went to the top floor and walked straight to Sean's office. Of course, he had expected to see Angie but he never thought to see Daisy running toward him, almost yelling his name.


	16. Chapter 16

Neil barely had time to react before Daisy hugged him. "Daisy, what are you doing here?" Neal asked as he kneeled down and hugged her.

"I am here with Jake. We are visiting Angie."

"Who is Jake?"

"That would be my son." Sean said proudly. "Here he is."

Neal looked up at a tall man who had many of Sean's features. His blue eyes contrasted his dark hair. He would look like a cop if he had Peter's suit on but in this white shirt without a jacket and grey trousers, he seemed kind, charming and confident.

"Jake, this is Neal." Daisy introduced.

"So you are the famous Neal Caffrey. Daisy talks about you all the time."

They shook hands but Neal did not get the chance to know more as Sean led them into his office.

"The guard might not have known about the painting but..." Sean talked, and Peter listened but Neal's attention was directed at Jake and Daisy. Then he saw Angie arriving to the desk in front of the office. She hugged Daisy dearly but did not even shake hands with Jake, though she smiled to him.

"I am just going to get some water." Neal said suddenly and left the room. He walked out slowly and avoided any form of attention. The water tank was close enough for Neal to hear them. Daisy rushed to somewhere else, leaving Angie and Jake alone.

"Thank you, for picking her up. I really owe you." Angie said.

Jake returned the smile as he stepped closer to her, "Really, what will you do to pay me back?"

"You are shameless, you know that, right?"

"Your point?" He leaned forward but Angie pushed him back.

"If you keep doing this, I will become a very expensive sexual harassment case."

"That would require that something sexual to happen?" He winked to her.

"Shameless", she said and walked away.

"You did this to me." He yelled after her.

Neal returned but as he did, Peter stood up. He was leaving, and Neal followed him. In the elevator Peter looked at Neal and said, "Did you talk to her?"

"I was just getting some water, Peter"

"Sure you were."

Peter smiled and walked out of the elevator and began to brief Neal about the case. "Sean said that the security guard, Paul Shawn, called in sick last week, and has not returned to work since."

"That must be a bad flu"

"Or a horrible excuse." Peter suggested right before he sat in the car.

 

"She is with another guy." Elizabeth asked, attempting to be calm. She had cooked dinner for them but it was obvious that it was only for the sake of this talk. Neal rolled his eyes as Mozzie looked from Neal to Peter to Elizabeth. "Who is this guy?"

"The boss's son, Jake Kane. He looked like a nice guy." Peter answered, glancing at Neal.

"Seriously? Can't we talk about the case?" Neal said but was ignored form every side.

"Now, she is dating a big firm guy. I told you, Neal. This is the end of her." Mozzie leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms.

"They are not dating and it is none of our business." Neal said.

"You are right... of course if they were dating you would probably have a different attitude." Elizabeth tried to hide her smile unlike Peter who smiled proudly.

"Very funny, Peter."

"I am just enjoying this incredible moment that is given to me."

"I am glad that you can enjoy it."

"Jokes aside, Neal", Elizabeth interrupted, "are you sure that this is not bothering you?"

"Why would it bother me? She broke up. It is not like that it matters anyway. She can do what she wants."

Elizabeth did not believe him, along with everyone else in that room. They were not only skeptic; they completely disagreed with him. Angie was not some stranger, no matter how long she had been away, she was family. Neal changed the subject over and over again until Peter finally gave up.

It would be a lie to say that Neal did not hope to see her again, and it was a lie that he told himself every morning. Actually it was a lie he told to himself, Mozzie, Peter, Elizabeth, June; although, none of them believed it. Nonetheless, when he hoped to see Angie again, he thought that it would be case related. He had never thought that she would call him on his phone.

"Hey, do you have a little time to spare?" Angie asked nervously.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Ehm... it's just that Daisy was very angry at me when I let you go without saying goodbye, and we were going to meet Lisa today, and I was hoping that maybe we could ... have coffee or maybe lunch... or you know just meet for a little while... BUT if you are busy, I totally understand... I mean Daisy will understand."

"Where are you right now?"

"At the coffee shop."

"I will be there in an hour."

He could almost hear her smile through the phone. "Thank you"

"See you soon."

It took a while for Angie to hang up. It was as if she would say something else and Neal waited but in the end, nothing was said and Angie hung up.


	17. Chapter 17

She did not notice him at first but when he came closer, Daisy saw him. She ran toward him and hugged him as if she never wanted to let go again. She kissed him on the cheek and pulled him to the table impatiently. Angie smiled to him when he sat down beside her. Neal stared at her a little longer than necessary, which caused her to shyly brush her hair back. Daisy was doing all the talking while Neal and Angie were trying to look at each other without the other noticing. Lisa joined them eventually and for a moment it was as if everything was back to normal. That was until Daisy mentioned Jake.

"He is so nice, Neal. He always buys me ice creams or sweets." Daisy said with shy smile.

"Of course he is never there when you need to brush your teeth." Angie sighed.

Neal observed Angie as Daisy continued to talk about Jake. She was laughing and smiling but he could not see what she felt about him. "He has been such a big help."Angie explained to Neal.

Daisy and Lisa eventually went up to buy pastry, leaving Angie and Neal alone. They were quite for while right but Angie spoke first. "It's nice to see you again."

"It's good to see you too." Neal answered shortly.

"I know you never asked for an explanation, Neal." She looked down on her hands. "The truth is, however, that I was wrong to leave the way I did, and the least I could do was to talk to you before I left."

"You don't need to explain."

"I am not doing it because I need to. I am doing it because I want to and because..." She looked up, "I was really hoping that it would... that I could invite you to Daisy birthday party next month."

Neal froze but she continued, "I know it is out of your range but I have already talked to Peter, and you could come with them... if you want to, I mean. There is no pressure, of course."

Neal wondered if anyone could be so different and yet so same at the same time. Her shyness and modesty never seemed to stop surprising him. She was working in a big company and surrounded by people with wealth but the influence seemed to be purely superficial. She had fancier clothes and more make up but her words and her tone was just like the sweet Angie he knew.

She was still looking at him but his silence caused her to look at her hands again. "You don't have to... I completely understand..."

"I will be there", he interrupted.

She looked up at him amazed which made him smile. She did not get the chance to say more because Lisa and Daisy returned loudly and completely unaware of the light tension between them. Daisy continued to talk and talk until Neal announced that he had to go. Daisy barely looked at him when she hugged him goodbye but Angie hugged him goodbye and the time stopped for at while when his hands touched her but it all came back to life when the distance grew between them.

 

"You are going?" Mozzie and Peter exchanged a look of astonishment.

"Why wouldn't I? I am getting a chance to get out of my range, and Daisy has always been a better company than Peter." He glanced at them both with his usual charming smile.

"I am glad that you are going", Elizabeth smiled.

"Don't put anything in it." He warned gently.

"I am not but I think that it would be good for Daisy." She said as stood up to get take the plates into the kitchen.

"I think Daisy is just fine. She is very happy for Jake."

"Probably because he reminds of you" Peter said with his usual think-about-it look.

"We look nothing alike."

"I don't know. His cockiness, charm and taste in woman seem to be spot on."

Mozzie smiled but quickly wiped it off when Neal looked at him. He shook his head in disbelief, "Are you ever going to let this go? Angie has a new life."

"But she is still the same girl" Peter said quickly.

"She left me, Peter."

"You let her go." Mozzie interrupted and then bit his tongue.

"She wanted to go" Neal said, looking at them with a warning gaze, and when Elizabeth returned with desert, she supported him with smile and change of subject, which Neal welcomed warmly.

They all parted from each other in good mood but before Neal got home and an uneasy feeling began to rise in him as if he had forgotten something very important. Something was wrong, and suddenly he felt the urge to solve the case of the missing paintings as soon as possible. He wasn't sure why but he felt that it was needed to be done as soon as possible.


	18. Chapter 18

There is a time stamp on everything, and as hours turned to days and once Peter found out that Paul Shawn left the country, it was only a matter of time before the case became a cold end and pushed down in priority lane, leaving Neal in agony. The month went by too quickly, and suddenly he stood in front of his mirror, regretting his acceptance of Angie's invitation. Three knocks on the door and Peter's almost dragging him along made it all seem worse.

He was stunned by the simplicity of her building and apartment. She opened the door with a big smile and she hugged them all with warmth but her smile faded for a while as she asked, "Didn't Mozzie come?" but her smile returned a bit sadder than before as she answered her own question, "he must be very busy."

Daisy hugged them all warmly but she ran away quickly to the other children who were sitting in a circle and playing a game. Angie seemed unhappy with her but she shielded it with as smile as she asked them to take a sear. Among the kids was a grown man who sat beside an overly happy Daisy, and they recognized him as Jake Kane.

There were no other grownups but Angie promised they would come later, and Jake finally decided to mingle among the adults. "So I finally get a chance to know the famous Neal Caffrey", he said and reached a hand out to shake his. "Daisy talks about you all the time", He smiled.

"Well, she is great kid",

"You bet, but how can she not be when she has such a great mother." He looks at Angie with a smile, which she barely returns.

Some more adults came, and among them there was Sean Kane who brought a big, wrapped gift, and while everyone was wondering what was in it. Neal looked at Angie and wondered why her smile had faded so drastically. She went to the kitchen, and Neal followed her with a few seconds distance.

She was by the sink, beginning to wash the dishes when she saw Neal's reflection in the window. She turned around and smiled.

"Are you alright?" Neal asked

"Yeah... I am... just tired." She looked down with a smile but Neal walked closer.

"You never been a good liar", he smiles

She laughs briefly, "I don't why they are doing this... I will bet everything that Mr. Kane has brought something expensive and Jakes probably asked for it. It's wrong. They shouldn't do that."

"Are you sure that you are not just pushing them away because they are coming too close?"

Her mouth dropped slightly but she did not seem angry instead she walked away to the small balcony by the kitchen door without saying anything at all. Neal stood still for a moment but then he followed her to the balcony where she looked out on the sunset.

"Angie, listen; I am sorry..."

"No, you have every right..." She stopped him.

"So did you. I left because I wanted to protect her." She stepped closer to him. "I am afraid of you, Neal. I am afraid of being close to you because when I am, I can't love someone else. I am afraid that I love you too much. I remember thinking that you might have to run away, and I thought that we would go with you."

She brushed his hair back as she continued, "I loved you so much that I... did not even think about Daisy. I was just ready to doom her life. I forgot her, and I always forget her when you are here. I just forget to be... a mother."

She swallowed before she continued, "I couldn't even stop myself from talking to you... I saw you and I just needed to know that you were okay."

She pulled him closer and his hands rested on her waist as their lips got closer. She whispered, "Tell me that this is not wrong?"

He said nothing, allowing her to talk further, and she stopped herself. "You scare me, Neal. Because I cannot put someone else before you, not even Daisy."

She looked at him for answers but Neal just stared at her, hoping that something would save them both but another part of him wanted her to stay with him. He could help himself from agreeing with her, and yet he could not allow her to go, so there they stood and stared and hoped and dreamed, thinking every possibility through but there were only two options: to give up or to give in.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey, you loners, come in and get some cake", Jake called from the window, and the world returned to them. They looked at the people inside and then back at each but slowly Angie wiped away her tears and, without saying anything else, walked inside leaving Neal alone in the cold air. Daisy ran toward her with a plate with cake, which Angie accepted with a broad smile and a big hug. She held on to her a little longer than needed but Daisy did not mind and stood in her embrace until she let go.

Angie tried to be among the guests but she felt trapped in a game of avoiding Neal's gaze and avoiding Jake's concern. She tried to escape it in the kitchen but it did not last long before Elizabeth walked in and, without saying anything, began to help Angie with the dirty dishes.

"Are you okay?"

"I... have been better" Angie laughed briefly.

"Something you want to talk about?"

"I wouldn't even know what to say."

Elizabeth smiled, "well, if you even find out, you have my number."

"I do."

They continued in a comfortable silence, which was exactly what Angie needed to get through the party, which finally ended when all the kids went home with their parents but Neal, Peter and Elizabeth stayed a little longer until Daisy was put to bed, and when Angie returned to the living room, they were wearing their jackets and shoes. "We should leave now too." Elizabeth said with her usual polite smile. Peter and Elizabeth hugged Angie and walked out without Neal as he stood back, leaning at the door.

They stared at each other for while without saying anything but then Neal smiled a little and took a step forward to kiss her on the cheek and whisper, "I understand".

When he walked out, she thought that she was finally alone and she breathed heavily but then a voice spoke from behind her. "He seems like a nice guy"

She slowly turned around to face Jake and he continued "I thought I would help you a little with the mess before I went home", he replied to her uneasiness.

"I will manage. You can go home."

"Listen, I know you asked me to give Daisy a simple gift but..."

"But you decided that I was just talking bullshit so you didn't have to listen to me." She interrupted with a calm but a bitter tone.

Jake was stunned for a moment but quickly tried to save it, "Angie, I was not trying to offend you. I just found this amazing gift, and I had to buy it for her."

"No, you didn't. You had to show off."

"You are not being fair."

"No, I am not but you don't have the right to make any decisions regarding my girl. She is mine, and you have no rights to shower her with expensive gift just because you felt like it. I am sure you are just being nice but when I say no, there is no discussion. I can't buy her these sort of things so what are you trying to prove? That you better than me? That you can give her more than I can? That having rich friends is always a good idea?"

"I was just..."

"Ignoring me", she said angrily, but then took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Listen, Jake, She is not your daughter. She is not your sister. She is nothing to you, and you don't get to do things just because you can. You have no right over her. I am the one who is raising her. I am not rich, and I can't give her the world, but she should be able to appreciate people more than money and fancy things. She should be able to appreciate your time more than your wallet. So, please, don't you ever do something like that again, Okay?"

Jake nodded slightly embarrassed and then Angie reminded him the time, "You should go home". He probably wanted to protest but seeing her mood might have convinced him to listen and leave her alone, which she really appreciated. He walked out without a word, and she dropped the plate in her hands into the sink in frustration. She sighed and then sat down on the chair by the kitchen table, completely unaware that Daisy was slowing approaching her.

"I will give back the gifts, Angie. Don't be sad", she whispered and folded her arm around Angie.

"Oh, Daisy. You don't have to do that. It is not your fault. You don't have to feel bad about anything." Angie brushed her hair back and smiled, "I am not angry at you, Daisy. You didn't do anything wrong but I just want you to know that I can’t buy these thing but I hope that you will still appreciate what I can do."

Daisy nodded with tears running down but Angie wiped them away quickly and hugged her tighter than before. "Come on, Sweaty. I will lie down with you for a while."

Daisy fell asleep quickly but Angie was wide awake even as the hour struck midnight, and she finally let go of Daisy and tiptoed out of the room to the balcony without making any noise. She took a breath and closed her eyes, and, to her own surprised, she suddenly imagined a hand playing with her fingers and then slowly moving up her arm to her shoulders and then down to her hands again as Neal's lips kissed her shoulders and moved to her cheek.

"You seem stressed out." She imagined him saying.

She would turn around and look him in the eyes. Moving closer to him, she would say, "Everything is fine now." But right before she could kiss him, the loud honk of a car brought her back to reality where she was the only one standing at balcony.

"He must think that I am an idiot", she sighed to herself. She couldn't believe that she had said so much and yet said nothing because there was so much more she should have said but she could not. Where does one begin when there is an entire ocean to conquer? Everything had changed so quickly and now she felt as if her old self was some childish fantasy. She had just yelled at her boss' son for being too caring, and she could not understand why. Jake had one of those faces that made her doubt men. He was handsome but something seemed to be hiding behind those charming manners of his.


	20. Chapter 20

"You don't have to make me feel worse about my behavior than I already am. I overreacted", Angie looked up at Jake, who had come to her desk to apologize. "I get a little paranoid when it comes to Daisy."

"I only respect you for that. Honestly, it was my mistake. I am used to showering pretty girls with gifts." He smiled but she barely returned it instead she walked away with a bunch of files in her hands. She expected him to follow her which he did. "So, I was thinking if Agent Peter Burke has told you more about the stolen painting?"

She stopped and looked at him and he quickly explained, "It's just because this is a very bad commercial for the company and the sooner this can be solved the better it is for us."

"I only know what Mr. Kane knows. They are looking for Paul Shawn but he left the country, and they haven't received any information about his whereabouts yet. It is probably not a good thing."

"Paul Shawn can be the end of us."

"Yeah, I don't know... it just seems too weird... I remember talking to him and he was a simple man with a sa..." She suddenly stopped as she realized something. She squeezed her eyes to remember more and for the first couple of minutes she did not even hear Jake's voice. She walked pass him to her desk and got out her phone to find Peter's number to write a message: NEED TO TALK, WILL COME BY THE HOUSE AFTER WORK, CAN'T DO IT BEFORE.

Jake looked at her with a raised eyebrow but she simply said, "I just remembered something. I have just asked Lisa to do it for me."

He did not seem to be entirely convinced but she ignored him and returned to her work, which she could only do half-heartedly because her mind was completely occupied by the revelation. She looked at the clock every fifteenth minute, which only made time go slower, and when she tried to focus on her work more, she ended up leaning back with a sigh. She was so frustrated that when she finally got off, she almost ran to the elevator and impatiently waited with the phone in her hand. She rushed to the streets and got a taxi and then called Daisy on her phone, "Listen, I will be there in ten minutes, we are going to the Burkes so be ready."

Daisy was more than ready. When the taxi got to the school, she almost jumped in before Angie could call her. They got to Burke’s house before dinner time, and as Angie paid for the Taxi, Daisy ran up and rang on the doorbell. Elizabeth opened the door and was surprised but still kind and warm as she greeted them, "Is Peter not here? Did he get my message?" Angie asked quickly.

"No, but he is on his way. He didn't tell me that you were coming."

"I need to talk to him about Paul Shawn."

"Well, come in. I will make some tea and hot Coco."

Daisy got busy with Satchmo while Angie waited at the dinner table but Elizabeth joined her quickly, "is everything okay?"

"It is something about the case. I have always thought that it didn't give sense. I messaged Peter."

"He will be her soon."

"Why didn't you just go to the office? I was at work, and I didn't want people to suspect anything. If it is an insider, it can be anyone."

At this point, Peter walked in and Neal was right behind with a slightly worried look. Daisy hugged them both before they approached Angie, who stood up as Neal took her hands, "Angie, are you alright? What's wrong?"

"I am fine but I need to ask you two if you ever talked to Paul Shawn's daughter."

They exchanged a look before Peter answered, "He doesn't have one."

"No, you must be mistaking. He told me that he was ... no wait, you might be right. The daughter might not be his, legally. He was convinced that his ex-wife's daughter was his own, though she was married to another man."

"How do you know this?" Peter asked a bit confused.

"On my first day, I talked with Paul by the bus stop. He was very kind, and I was already warned that he could be a bit too open but he told me that he was happy with his job. All he wanted was to be with his daughter. He met her every Tuesday. I talked to him another day. It was at a bar and he was a bit drunk, and he said something about that his ex-wife was in denial. But that is not the point..." Angie shook her head to get back on track, "it never gave sense to me. Paul Shawn was a simple guy, who was quite happy for his job, and he was only focusing on his daughter, so if he truly planned anything, she would have to know. You have to talk to her."

They exchanged another look but Angie interrupted me, "just trust me. Something is not right, and Paul Shawn has no motive."

"Angie, the painting is worth 500.000 dollars" Neal answered.

"Okay, fine, but he would never leave without her. He cared too much. Just try it."

Peter nodded, "okay, we will go there tomorrow."

"Thank you", she sighed.

"Angie, why don't you two stay for dinner?"

"We should really go..." Angie tried to explain

"Now, come on! You can stay." Elisabeth cried.

"I know but..."

"I won't take no for an answer." Elizabeth smiled.

Angie smiled to her, and it was then settled that they would dine together like good old days. Angie and Daisy decided to help Elizabeth in the kitchen while Peter and Neal discussed some other case which was not related to her at all. She quickly lost interest but Elizabeth, on the other hand, did not seem to lose interest in Angie at all.

Neal's hand touched Angie's as they both put their hands down on their chairs. It was a vague touch but it changed Angie's expression. She did not move her hand, and Neal did not move his. Their fingers began to dance about and soon the touch became stronger his hand moved closer, and she still didn't move her hand.


	21. Chapter 21

“Do you still love him?” Elizabeth asked as they washed up in the kitchen.

She looked up in a shock but Elizabeth smiled briefly and answered the silent question, "You and Neal are quick to avoid questions."

Angie looked away with a sigh and then smiled, "I didn't leave him because I didn't love him anymore."

"Then why did you, Angie?"

"Because... I... I don't know what to do... Did you know that Neal told me nothing about himself while we were together? Did you know that I know nothing about Neal's past but his criminal record? He never talked to about his day or his life."

"It is not easy for him"

"I know nothing about his parents, what happened to his father? Where is his mother? And he was constantly whispering with Mozzie about God knows what. I am a parent. I can't take chances like that."

"Angie, it is very complicated", Elizabeth tried to explain but seemed to fail.

"I told him everything. He knows that I am adopted. He knows that I hate family for they put me through, and he knows that I have no interest in my biological parents. He knows why I was so willing to adopt Daisy. He knows that... I love him... Even now, I tell him everything. That's why he knows that he can trust me. I am not sure I can say the same." Angie breathed heavily and looked at Daisy, who had decided to watch TV with the dog. "When he got arrested, I didn't know if it was true or not."

"But you didn't care, did you?"

"There is fine line between love and stupidity. I am too old to be stupid."

"You are both miserable."

"No, I am happy with my daughter."

"Is your daughter happy?"

"Why wouldn't she be?" Angie looked at Elisabeth with a wonder.

"Think about it, Angie. You have not been away for that long, and she already found a replacement for Neal, and from a child's perspective Jake and Neal could be... similiar."

"You think that she is replacing Neal."

"I think she already has. You moved away so quickly and – not to blame you – but it must have been confusing to be so alone suddenly." Elisabeth took Angie's hand. "Daisy really liked Neal, and I know that he liked her even if it was just because he loved you."

Angie looked at Elisabeth for while but she did not get the chance to reply before her phone began to buzz. It was Jake, worried about her, she left so suddenly. She put the phone away and returned to Elisabeth with embarrassed mine, "I do regret a lot of things but I ... I am not sure... how to... I wish could do it all over again. Maybe given him the time to convince me."

"Have you told him that?"

"No, not really... I think I have lost myself. The new place, the new job and the new people are turning me into something... different. My temper is horrible. I have no patience... I thought about coming back. Working two jobs again, but... it might be too late."

"For what?" Elisabeth narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know. I don't know. It is as if... I have lost something." Angie felt a tear moving down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away and got up as she asked Daisy to get ready. "We are leaving, Daisy."

Elisabeth tried to protest but Angie was already ready to go. She hugged Elisabeth and whispered, "thank you for everything". She walked down the street and took out her phone, calling for a cap. "oh, sweetie, you digging your own grave. " Elisabeth thought to herself as she watched the two disappear by a corner.

 

"Where is he? Is he hurt? What happened?" Maria Kramps was more than upset to find the two agents at their house, and even more upset to know that it was about Paul Shawn. They had not even gotten the chance to explain their visit before she started crying.

 

"No. No! You are wrong. He would never do that. We would never do that to me!"

"Maria, you need to stop." Maria's mother exclaimed from the kitchen but it did not stop Maria. "He didn't do it! I know him."

"You are being absurd!"

Marie continued, "I met him every week, and he loved me. I know that, and you should know that too." Maria rushed to her room and shut the door.

When her mother followed her, they decided to take leave. They said nothing until they got into the car. "Angie was right about the daughter."

"She could be right about Shawn." Peter looked at Neal.

"Do you think someone is framing him?"

"Your guess is as good as mine", Neal looked at the house, and he could almost hear them argue. The mother was not happy about Paul at all but even she did not directly accuse him of anything. From that moment, Paul Shawn went from suspect to victim but this only scared Neal because that meant that the real culprit could be anyone.


	22. Chapter 22

"I am not sure I understand why you are suddenly looking into other suspects now", Sean looked at Peter and Neal with an uplifted eyebrow.

"New evident, and we would like to check all possibility." Peter explained.

"What sort of evidents?"

"I am not at liberty to say"

Sean sighed, "Well, I guess there is nothing to do."

"Thank you for your cooperation. If you don't mind, we would be happy to have a list of the people that were involved or knew about the shipping or painting."

"You will have them by tonight." Sean smiled

Peter and Neal shook his hand and walked out of the office but Neal stopped up as Angie walked toward her desk. She had not seen him, and he asked Peter to go on and promised to catch up later. He took a deep breath and approached her with smile, which she returned as soon as she saw him.

"What are you doing here?"

"You were right. His daughter was sure that her father would never leave but I can't say that it is enough. It has given us a little cause to look elsewhere but if we don't find anything solid, it will go back to Paul Shawn." Neal looked around to see if someone was listening to them but as everyone seemed to be far away, he gently took her hand in his and spoke in a very low volume. "You should be careful. If you are right, it means that the real culprit might be nearby." He was not looking at her, only the hand, and he placed the other over it. "He will not be happy to know that you started this, so don't tell anyone." He looked up now. "You should probably keep Daisy away from here." He kissed it and then let go. "Have a nice day."

She breathed heavily and watched him walked away but not for long as she suddenly rushed after him and blocked his way. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"It's sort of ... complicated. I was... ehm... Maybe, I ... You know what, forget it. It's not... just forget it."

Neal grabbed her hand as she tried to walk away but she tried to not look at him. "What is it, Angie?"

"It's nothing."

She tried to move back but he did not let go. "Tell me"

She looked at him. "I was thinking that maybe... I could come by...tonight, maybe... to talk."

"Sure. I will be home."

She smiled gently, "I will be there at seven."

"I will see you, then." He let go of her and she watched him until could not see him anymore. She returned to her desk but was completely unable to work. She was just staring at the computer screen, arguing with herself as she tried to explain what had just happened. What did she want to do? What would she talk about? Where was she going with this?

She looked down at the hand he had hold so dear and tried to remember what he had said. She was listening but she heard nothing. He was talking about her and Daisy, probably about being careful, but she was so caught up with his touch. Ever since she broke up, she was paralyzed by this touched. Had she always been so, she could not tell.

"Angie", she looked up and faced Sean's somewhat distressed face. "I will need you to send some documents to Agent Burke later."

"Of course, Mr. Kane, I can give it to him personally."

"You don't need to do that, but if you do, make sure that you have a copy of the documents."

"Yes, sir."

 

Whatever, she was going to do, it could change everything...(maybe back to the way it used to be). The taxi stopped by the Burkes first, and she asked to driver to stay because it was only going to be a minute. He had a nice smile, and he was very polite.

She knocked three times, and the door opened soon enough. It was Elisabeth, stunned but still smiling. "You are back already?"

"Not for dinner, but to give Peter these papers. It is a list of all the people who knew about the painting and shipping."

She took it with a change expression, "you could have sent it."

"Yeah, but you know I was passing by anyway, so I thought that I would just give it myself, just to be completely sure."

"You were passing by?"

Angie smiled and glanced nervously to the taxi, "I am ... ehm... going to meet Neal, to talk."

"About what? "

"I am not sure. Maybe about what I told you. I... I really have to go now."

"Alright, good luck with the talk." Elisabeth smiled cheekily.

Angie rushed down to the taxi with a shy smile, and waved goodbye to Elisabeth before they drove. The next stop, not that far away, was June's house and Neal's apartment. Her heart was beating louder and faster, it seemed, and she was losing the ability to think clearly. Suddenly, she had no idea what she was doing.

The taxi stopped, the driver smiled, she paid him, and then got out. She slowly moving to the house, and June opened the door with a smile and big hug for her. She was almost asking permission to meet Neal, and June granted it, but it seemed to be quite unwillingly. She could feel June's eyes on her back, and she did not understand until she heard another voice, a female voice, talking to Neal.

"Thanks for the help."

"My pleasure", it was Neal's voice.

"I am glad that we can be friends, Neal"

"Me, too."

"We should really catch up some day."

"I would love that, Sarah"

Angie heard the female come closer to the stairs so she stepped up, and almost bumped into her. "I am sorry."

"No problem", she had big beautiful eyes, red hair, and in that short time, it was not difficult to see that she was a sophisticated and intelligent woman. She passed with a little smile.

"Angie", Neal called. She looked at him, stunned, as if he had appeared of nowhere. "come on in."

She followed him but still looking at the stairs, trying to understand if she had just dreamed it.

"Who was that?" Angie asked, trying to make sure it was real.

"Sarah Ellis" Neal swallowed, "I was with her before I ran away from New York."

Angie was staring at the door, "she is...stunning. How long before you ran away?"

"What?"

"How long before you ran, were you with her?"

Neal froze, trying to say something, but Angie understood it. "You ran away while you were with here."

"I didn't have much of a choice." Neal turned around a poured some wine in a glass, "You still don't drink, right?"

"I am considering it", she whispered to herself


	23. Chapter 23

"Are you alright?" Neal asked her rather suspicious.

"Yeah, I’m fine." Angie lied and sat down on the couch.  Neal joined her. Angie finally broke the silence, "Why didn't you just get back with her? You could have talked."

"Do you really want to have this conversation?" Neal interrupted.

"No. I mean I am just trying to understand... No, you are right."

"Angie, is something wrong?"

She finally looked at him with a noisy emptiness, "no, no. I just realize how ironic our situation was."

"What are you talking about?"

"I blamed Daisy for being the reason that I ran when she was the only reason you ever got close. You wouldn't even have known I existed if it wasn't for her."

"You can't ..."

"Don't lie to me, Neal" She interrupted and looked down at her hands. "I worked there for years, and you got coffee there almost every day."

"Angie, what has happened to you?"

"I am the same."

"No, you are not. Sometimes, I think you are, but you are so caught up with fear and now you have become this completely different person."

"Sorry, Neal, but I am not perfect."

Angie suddenly rose, saying. "I have to go".

"We are not doing this again", Neal blocked her way. "You are not just going to leave without telling me what is really going on. You were right. I never told you anything about my past, and I kept you in the dark about everything. It was the safest decisions to go away, but you didn't have to leave everything so suddenly without even caring to explain. You didn't have to move away and disappear, and you didn't have to come back either."

Neal sighed. "I am not perfect either." He took her hand and she tried to protest but he held her tightly. "I might have been the biggest reason for this to happen but I am not the only reason. You never said anything to me. You never told me that it bothered you. You just... left."

He took a step closer to her and as she tried to move back but he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer, "I let you go then and... I lost you. I still can't find you, Angie." He leaned forward and gently touched her lips with his. She closed her eyes as they pulled each other closer, and their lips moved faster. Neal pressed her up the wall and she pulled him closer. It was as if they had not breathed for days and were finally able to breathe through each other. They were greedy and no matter how intimate they got, it was not enough.

Neal pulled a little back and gazed at Angie with one hand moving down from her face to her neck, moving across her collar of her shirt down to the buttons. He kissed her again while opening each button and allowing her to do the same. They moved across the room to the bed, never letting go.

 

 

Angie was hiding her face in his arms, and Neal was running one hand through her dark hair. His body was still warm from their love but Angie felt the cold air biting at her feet. They were silently touching each other. She caressed his chest and he ran his fingers down her shoulders to her fingers. Angie's phone began to vibrate and they both moved to look at the phone on the floor that had fallen out of Angie’s pocket. It was a short vibration indicating that it was only a message.

"It's probably Lisa. I have to get back. Daisy is waiting." She tried to get up but Neal did not let go, instead he turned her around so she lying down on her back with Neal above.

"Just stay a little longer", he kissed her and then gently pulled back, caressing her lips. "I will get Mozzie to look after Daisy." He kissed her again and pulled back, "He could bring her here if you need that."

She sighed, "I would love that but... I need to talk to Daisy alone. We haven't had much time together, and There is something I need to talk to her about." She kissed him and got up.

"About what?"

"Something Elisabeth said"

"What did she say?"

"ehm... it is sort of hard to explain..." Angie replied nervously as she tried to hook her bra, failing miserably.

Neal took over and kissed her shoulders, "Try me"

She sighed again and looked at him, "She thinks that Daisy is replacing you with Jake, and I just wanted to talk to her about it."

"I am not sure whether I should be flattered or insulted."

Angie smiled shyly, which only caused Neal to pull her closer to him. "I missed that."

"What?"

"Your shyness, this smile and the way you look away" He kissed her neck. "I think I finally found my Angie"

 

 

When Angie knocked on door to her own Apartment, It opened to Lisa and Daisy standing before her with their arms crossed and a stepping foot. She smiled nervously to them, "Hello, sweeties."

"Don't you sweeties us", Lisa said.

"I think we need to have a conversation about time and the purpose of mobiles", Daisy said.

"You will have to take this one alone because I am already too late for my date", Lisa walked pass Angie, staring at her disapprovingly.

"You, come with me!" Daisy ordered pointing at Angie.

Angie followed her uncertainly to the living room where Daisy asked her to sit down on the sofa. Angie did as she was told, and Daisy began, "We called you five times, and you ignored us – don't say you didn't because you did – and now you come home with that big grin on your face. Do have any idea how worried we were?"

"Dai..."

"I am not finished! You have a phone because someone might need to call you, and then you need to pick up, but you didn't. Can you imagine how you would feel if this was me."

Daisy sighed deeply before she continued, “I just want to say. I am not mad. I am just very disappointed." Daisy left and closed the door to her room.

Angie starred at the door stunned and then looked at her phone. Neal has sent her message, asking her if she was a home.

Angie replied him, "My ten year old daughter just told me off because I was late. You are a bad influence."


	24. Chapter 24

 

Neal smiled at his phone screen. Life had changed quite rapidly for this con man. Neal had wanted to kiss Angie as soon as he saw but he had believed that Angie would never let him. When Angie had moved away, he thought she had moved on too. He only now realized that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He picked up the phone again and replied,

"Well, I think it is about time that I meet her and ask for her permission. It wouldn’t be good idea to leave a bad impression".

He had missed Daisy too, Whether Angie knew it or not, she was doing a good job raising her but he did not like what he saw happening around her. Daisy could change in spite Angie’s good intent, and a rich boy like Jake could definitely do that.

The phone vibrated. Angie has messaged back, "Good luck with that".

Neal had of course never liked Jake, and he was not sure why Daisy would replace him with someone like Jake, but if it was true, he needed to get back to Daisy as soon as possible.

His phone was ringing. Peter's rough voice broke through.

"They found Shaw"

"Are they sending him back?"

"They found him here... in New York, buried. He was murdered"

 

 

Peter and Neal walked out of the elevator and rushed to Agent Reese's office. "He was buried at a construction side, and it was more six feet down. Someone wanted to make sure he wasn't found."

"Peter, we need to tell Angie", Neal stopped-

"I am way head of you. She is in conference room."

Neal smiled when he looked up and saw Daisy sitting by the table and Angie standing by the window, Neal parted with Peter at the stairs and went to the conference room.

"Neal!" Daisy cried in her usual joyful tone.

"Hey, Daisy", he kissed her on the cheek, and Angie smiled. It was a weak attempt and Neal saw how she was hugging herself.

He took her in his arms and she buried her head in his chest, "I can't believe he is gone. He was a good man, Neal"

"I'm sorry"

"His daughter must be broken"

"Her mother's attitude would probably not help her either"

"You have to find whoever did this", she looked up. "He just wanted his daughter."

"I know. We will figure it out." Neal hugged her again, "Angie, you can't go back. It's not safe."

"I work there, Neal"

"Take some days off"

"I can't .Sean really needs me these days",

"He will manage"

"Neal, it's my job to manage"

Neal tried to protest more but she stopped him, "I will call you the second something goes wrong but I need to get to work. I am just waiting for the company driver"

"We appreciate your help, Angie" Peter had just walked in.

"Anytime, and you just tell me if you need anything else", she smiled.

 

Peter glanced at Neal a time or two before he said, "I didn't know you were back together".

"It's a recent development" he replied shortly.

"Well, don't screw it up this time"

"Who said I screwed it up?"

"Because you always do"

"If I remember correctly, you were the one who send the cops to her house"

"And I told her that I was sorry but that was only the last drop, so the rest of the cop was all you"

"Whose side are you on?"

"Hers, without doubt" Peter smiled.

 

It had been a long day for Neal, and all he found out was that Shaw was impersonated by someone else to make it look like he had left New York. They were really trying to make him look guilty but the reports were clear. Shaw had died hours before the airport footage so it could not be him. Of course, no one at the company but Angie knew this. They had to be careful because it would be anyone at this point.

He had barely opened the door when Mozzie's voice filled the room, "You got back together with Angie, and didn't even tell me?"

"It has been a very busy day. Can we please just move on? At this point it is quite the old news."

"No, no. I won't say anything ...except: don't screw it up."

"Why does everyone think that I will do that?"

"Because tt's you. Something just happens in your brain when it comes to girls"

"Alright, fine... I won't screw it up..." He said as he poured some wine in a glass. "By the way, she was the one who left me, remember?"

"Yeah, I did not see that one coming"

"Why not?"

"She really loves you. Maybe even as much as you loved Kate if not more"

"You don't think I love her?"

"I don't know, Neal. Do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You really don't see it"

"Mozzie..."

"Alright, I will help you. She loves you a lot more than you love her"

"That is not true"

"Yes, it is"

"And how would you know that?"

"Because she told me"


	25. Chapter 25

Neal narrowed his eyes at Mozzie, "what are you talking about?”

"When you were together, I went by the coffee show one day. Somebody needed to protect you from you." Mozzie said, waving his hands in the air when Neal looked at questioning.

Mozzie continued,“I might have said a few things which could indicate that she was playing you, and she just smiled and said that if anyone was playing anyone, it was you"

"She said that"

"She wasn't accusing you. She was just saying that next time I saw you together, I should notice the way you she looked at you, and the way you looked her. And tell her, who was more in love. You fell in love with her because you thought she was different. You saw a woman adopt a child from the street. She was a mystery... but she loves you for who you are. You are happy with her because she will never judge you but she is not your type. She is not innocent like Kate. She does not have the wit of Sarah or the allure of Alex."

"Mozzie, you are ridiculous."

"I am not kidding, Neal. She knows that she loves you more. She can see it but she stayed because you needed her. She told me how both Peter and I were trapping you in this image of a con artist instead of seeing that you were just man who made choices and were living the consequences. She said that you wanted to be happy and you wanted to love and to be loved. She makes you happy, and Neal, being who were, I know how rare people like her are."

"What are you trying to say, Mozzie?"

"Doesn't she deserve someone who can love her just as much as she loved?"

"Let me get this clear, you want me to break up with her?"

"I didn't say that. I just thought... she was moving on. She could have found someone."

Mozzie put his glass down, "We accept the love we think we deserve, and I don't think Angie knows she deserves better."

When Mozzie left that night, Neal did not sleep. If it had not been for the case, He would continued to be restless but it was more important to concentrate on the case, which was finally opening up for them. Diana found the first clue.

"It was a three man heist, including the security guard, who happens to be a computer engineer that got the job two months before the heist."

"We probably missed him while focusing on Shaw" Neal said

"You might have caught him if you were not distracted", Peter smiled

"Are you done?" Neal replied bemused.

"Nowhere near, but it will do for now"

"Luckily, he doesn't know we are on to him so he is still working there", Diana smiled.

 

Neal felt a sense of peace this night, In spite of Mozzie he knew one thing. There was very little in this world which he cared about more than Angie and Daisy. The rest of world rush to him but Angie was a pillar. He had just entered June's house when he heard voices from the living room. Angie and Daisy were sitting on the couch with a cup of tea and cookies. They didn't noticed him until he took another step in, and then they greeted him with smile.

"June invited us over", Angie explained before he could ask.

He smiled, "I will be down in a moment".

Neal walked up the stair but he felt Angie’s eyes following him. He knew that he was not hiding his mood very well. He took off his jacket, the tie and the hat before he went down again. By this time Daisy was sitting alone in the living room, watching cartoon while Angie was in the kitchen with June. He sat down with Daisy, who slowly moved closer to him. She put her head on his shoulder without a word, and he put an arm around her. Suddenly, he was quite happy have Daisy there and it felt as if he could not relax without her.

"I should have called you", Angie was putting the dishes in the dishwasher when Neal joined her in the kitchen.

"No, you shouldn't have." He said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Come on, Neal. You can tell me if you need some time for yourself. I won't mind" She turned around and looked him in the eyes. "Rough day?"

"Long day, but I think that it will be worth it. Soon, Shaw's killer will be found."

"Sticking to you promise, huh?"

"It wasn't easy. Since it turned into a murder case, Peter had to play bull with another agent." Neal took her hand in his.

"What is Daisy doing?"

"She is watching Edward Scissorhands."

"Edward Scissorhands is on? I used to love that movie. I thought it was so sweet and romantic. While every other girl was crying about Titanic, I only wanted to Scissorhand"

"Seriously?"

"I never really liked the whole poor rich girl and romantic poor guy storyline. Also, This you see that ending? There was plenty of room on that door for both of them. It wasn’t love; it was homicide."

Neal laughed but then he just gazed at her for a while. "You are wrong", he told her gently but suddenly.

"No seriously, watch the movie again."

He turned her around and looked her in the eyes, "not about that". He brushed her hair back, "How can you think that I don't love you as much you love me?"

Angie narrowed her eyes, "what are you..." She stopped, realizing that those were the exact same words she had told Mozzie some time ago. "He told you?" Angie took a step back.

"He was worried about you"

Angie looked away, "Neal, I don't want to discuss this"

He grabbed her again and held her tightly, "too bad, because I do."

"Neal, stop"

"No. Not this time. You can't just go around and think that I don't love you."

"I never said that"

"Angie, I don't just need you. I want you."

"Neal, you don't understand"

"I don't need to understand, you do" He pulled her closer.

"I never meant to..."

"What? accuse me of playing you?"

"I didn't mean that..."

"Yes, you did. Angie, you always keep these things inside you, and then you just disappear when thing get tough."

"That is not fair..."

"Tell me about it"

"Neal, ..."

"Why would you even think that? What did I do? Why, Angie?"

"Neal..."

"Tell me"

"Stop", she pleaded.

"I need to know..."

"Neal"

"Tell me!"

"Because I need to believe it!" she yelled and pushed him back.


	26. Chapter 26

She turned around to hide her face from Neal’s frown. A tear was running down her cheek but she wiped it away quickly,

Slowly and whispery, she began. "The only man that has ever loved me – my father – he... he died. I lost him, Neal. And I have never had anyone else love me since."

She turned around and looked him in the eyes, "When I look at you, Neal, I don't see a conman. I don’t care what Mozzie and Peter say. I see you: A man who is passionate, loving, caring and so alive, and the more I know you, the more I know that I don't deserve you because I am too afraid to live, too afraid to love and too afraid to be loved. So how can I believe that someone like you could actually love someone like me? A brave man does not fall for coward"

Angie looked down at her feet, realizing that she had just ripped her own heart out and given it to Neal. She continued, "I can't explain it to you, Neal. If I begin to believe that you actually love me than I will not survive if I ever lose you."

Neal placed his arms around her waist and whispered, "But I do love you... Angie, I love you."

"Stop saying that", she pushed him away and tried to walk out of the room but he grabbed her upper arm. She pushed him away again. She rushed toward the stairs with Neal behind her. He tried to stop her but she ran up to his room and locked the door.

"Angie, open the door", Neal called.

"Just go away, Neal. Please leave me alone for now", she spoke in a low voice.

"I won't"

"Neal, please"

"I love you"

Angie sat down on the floor with her back to the door, begging, "Please, Neal"

Neal sighed, "Just open the door, Angie. You won't lose me. I won't let that happen. I love you, and I have since the moment I sent you those flowers, since you accepted who I was, since you allowed me to be in Daisy's life, since you came back to me. I have loved you for so long, and I keep falling in love with you again and again". His voice dropped to a whisper she could barely hear, "I will never hurt you. I will never leave you. Angie Noam," he paused and lingered on her name, "I love you".

He waited for any sign, showing that she had heard him, understood him and believed him.


	27. Chapter 27

Click. She unlocked the door. He smiled slightly and opened it, fearing false hope. She walked toward the balcony, slowly, and hugging herself. Neal closed the door behind him and locked it before he joined her and put his arms around her.

"You made me believe you" she asked in a low voice.

"Good" he turned her around so she faced him, brushing her hair back.

He smiled, pulling her closer, "You have always known me best". He kissed her lightly on the lips but she was so overwhelmed that she could not return it. Instead she closed her eyes, whispering, "Why do you love me?"

"Maybe Because you are dumb enough to love me", he smirked.

She scoffed, "Modesty doesn’t suit you.”

Neal walked forward but Angie stepped back until she bricked wall, and in that moment time was turning back to the day when Angie had stood on the same balcony, and everything that had happened after vanished. Angie's hands rested on Neal’s chest while he leaned in to kiss her, and for every second he grew more passionate, greedy and gentle. He was already unbuttoning her shirt but with a slow pace as she tangled her hands around his shirt to pull him closer.

 

The room always grew chilly after they had made love. Anie could feel the goose bumps growing on skin. Her fingers drawing on Neal’s naked chest while he watched her with smile because he knew that she deliberately trying to avoid his gaze. This time she was not going to go anywhere he was sure of it but she was not ready to look at him either so she concentrated on his chest while he gently brushed her hair back.

"I love you", Neal suddenly said.

"I know", She smiled.

Neal caressed her chin and gently forced her to look at him to kiss her. "I wish... I could give you a better life..." He took her hand in his, "I wish could give your hands some rest". He kissed them. "I wish I could be the boyfriend without attachment", he said glancing at the anklet.

She smiled, "I don't need wealth or rest to have a better life. You've already made it the best. And your freedom..." She buried herself in his embrace, " ... that I only want for you."

He sighed, "I doubt that will happen any time soon. Especially, after I ran away."

"You had to."

He held her tighter, "I know".

There was pause, which ended when Angie got up on her elbow and looked at Neal, "Maybe there is another way".

"What do you mean?"

"I did some research before I... moved away. The first time you were offered to get your freedom, you caught a big fish. If you do that again, they might reconsider the offer. I mean they did allow you to come back. You need to hand over someone they want more than you."

"I am not sure that is enough anymore"

"I think it is. You need to find someone bigger and worse", she insisted.

"Where do I find someone like that?"

"I don't know", Angie apologized.

He kissed her and pulled her back into his arms but she stopped him, "Neal, I want to know more about you."

"Anything, just ask"

"I want to know about Sarah and those like her"

He smiled, "are we going to have to have the awkward ex conversation now?"

She smiled shyly, "I think it's about time"

He smiled and whispered, "I will tell you everything."

 


	28. Chapter 28

Angie was wearing Neal's shirt. She was watching at him as he was making coffee, still talking about Sarah Elis. The last of the Neal Caffrey ex-trio.

"You know, when you get out of that anklet, you could probably write a book about your love life and get rich".

He laughed briefly and Anigie smiled, "I am sorry about Kate".

"I survived"

"I don’t like Alex, though"

He laughed again. Angie paused for moment, playing with her fingers before she said,"but Sarah... she sounds great. Did you never think about getting back with her?"

"At first I couldn't go in front of her, and then..." He placed a cup of coffee in front of her, "I found you". He kissed her.

"She is beautiful though"

"So are you",

"Keep telling yourself that", she scoffed.

"You are wrong"

"And you are blinded"

He began to unbutton Angie’s shirt, "And you are stubborn".

She pushed his hands away and got up, "I need to check on Daisy".

"She is fine. She is with June and Mozzie"

"I know but she should be in bed soon. We should go"

"Oh no", Neal grabbed her by the waist to turn her around, "I won't let you go today". He kissed her, pushing her up a wall.

"Neal", she breathed. "We should..."

"Stay the night. I completely agree", he left a trail of kisses from her neck to her chest. "You can't leave today", he begged.

She smiled, "I guess I could stay tonight".

 

Daisy was put in bed. She hugged Angie with huge smile on her face, "Can we have breakfast in the coffee shop tomorrow?"

"I don't think we can make it. You still have to go to school, and I have to go work. So we actually have to wake up early?"

"So I am being punished for the decision you made?" she looked at her disapprovingly.

Angie paused and thought about it. She tried to say something but then shut her mouth again to say something else, "I guess we could both use a little free time"

Angie turned around and realized that Neal stood by the door with a smirk on his face.

"It was a fair point", Angie defended.


	29. Chapter 29

When Angie saw her desk, she had no desire to actually sit down and do any kind of work. She heard herself sigh at its sights. She had barely sat down when Sean rushed toward her.

“Ms. Noam, you could have warned us. Why have FBI arrested another security guard?”

“Mr. Kane, I have no idea what you are talking about?” Angie narrowed her eyes at him.

“First Shaw and now this. They made another arrest."

"Mr. Kane, you should be happy. This means that they have made a break in the case."

"This is not good publicity"

"I guess not"

He walked away as quickly as he came.

"You really don't know anything, huh?" Angie turned around and found Jake looking at her with his head tilted.

"Are you suspecting me?"

"Well, you are friends with the right people."

 "If you have something to say then why don't you just say it?"

"I was just wondering what this new arrest is about?"

"Well, in case you forgot. I might know some people from FBI but that doesn't make me one?"

"Why are you getting so defensive?" Jake said

"Why are you getting so offensive?"

She was about to sit down but he grabbed her upper arm, "I am just worried. This is not good business."

"Then you should have hired a better security guard", she pushed his arm away harshly.

"Come on, Angie. You know we care about you" he took a step closer, "Dad probably thinks of Daisy as one of his own. Don't we even deserve a little honesty?"

"Daisy is mine, and I don’t owe you anything."

His eyes lingered on her for a while. She looked away from him, and he left.

 

Telling Neal was mistake. She felt the anger in his voice through the phone as she was walking to her apartment door with Daisy and she even felt a little guilty for enjoying it.

"You should be careful with him"

"I am not afraid of him. "

"I am not saying that."

"Then what are you saying?" She asked

"I don't know. He is always so clingy."

She smiled, "Is that jealousy, I hear".

"Do I have a reason to be jealous?"

"I will pledge the fifth on that", she joked.

Daisy glanced at her with a smirk and Angie gestured her to be silent as she gave her the keys to open the apartment's door.

"Why don't you come here and say that?"

She smiled shyly, "Why don’t you come here and make me?".

“Ouch. Using my prison anklet against me. That is a low blow, Noam”

She threw her bag on the couch and sat down beside it when she realized that someone else was calling. "Someone else is calling".

"Let it ring"

"I need to pick it up"

"Angie..."

"Bye, Neal..."

"Angie..."

She hung up with a laugh and then picked up the second call. She barely managed to say hello before Jake interrupted her, "Angie, I need you. Please, help me."


	30. Chapter 30

Jake asking her to meet him in the middle of the night at the docks was definitely crossing the lines but her heart jumped at a beat when she heard his desperation on the phone. He sounded suicidal. She had never heard him like that. He had always been known keeping his cool even when she yelled at him. She hated being there and she wanted to call Sean but Jake begged her not to.

"Angie?" Jake emerged from one of the boat cabins. His voice was low, almost whispering.

She released a sigh of annoyance, "Jake, what are you doing?"

"We need to talk. Come on", he gestured her to come on the boat

"No", she took a step back and crossed her arms, "I am not here to be comfortable. Just tell me so I can go home to my daughter"

The desperation returned in his tone. He kept his hand in the air and his eyes were fixed on her. It was as if he was afraid of looking away. "You don't understand, Angie. You need to be honest. If you tell me everything, nothing will happen".

Angie frowned, "Tell you what?"

"What does the FBI know?"

"What?"

"Just tell me what they know about the painting"

"I don't know", she said loudly.

"Don't lie to me"

"Are you insane?"

His hand was shaking when he suddenly pulled something out from his pocket and pointed it at her. Angie gasped as she saw the gun unsteadily aiming at her heart.

"Tell me", Jake repeated.

"How would I know?" she asked without taking her eyes of the gun.

"You are with that guy. Neal, right? He loves you. He would tell you"

"It is an ongoing investigation. They can't talk about it to anyone. Just put the gun down!" Angie wanted to run when he came closer but she knew that he was not in the right state of mind and might just pull the trigger in panic. When he was close enough, he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the boat. Pushing her up the wall of the boat’s cabin with the gun pointed pressing at her chest.

"Don’t make me do this, Angie. You are smart, kind and beautiful", his fingers brushed her hair back, which made her look away in disgust.

"...but I can’t let them know" Jake said.

The sudden realization forced Angie to look at him again. She stared at him in disbelief before she finally asked him. "What did you do?"

"I had to, Angie. I was in debt and they wanted the painting."

"Who wanted it?"

"Some very bad people who likes very expensive paintings"

"Why would you do that to you own father? Do you not know how happy he was when you came to the company?"

"I only came because they needed a man on the inside."

"And you blamed Shawn for it."

"It needed to be an open-shut case, and everything was going as planned until they start poking around other places. What did you tell them?"

"You are insane, Jake"

"Just tell me what they know, and then you can walk"

"You really think I am stupid enough to believe that! You have just confessed to a crime to me, and you are paranoid as hell. You are never going to let me go."

The sounds of footstep and the squeaking of wooden floor made Angie freeze. Somebody else was on the boat with. A deep voice followed the noise.

"Smart girl, you got there" He came out of the cabin and shot a chilly smile to her before putting a hand on Jake's shoulders.

"She will talk to me.", Jake said hastily.

"I don’t think she will. She is too much for you to handle. Step back" The stranger said calmly.

Jake did as ordered, and the mysterious man came into the light. He had pale skin, brown hair trimmed to the scalp and a pointy nose,  His blue eyes wandered to her collar bone and further down.

"Listen, we need to know-." he slowly reached up to her chin, caressing all the way down to the line of Angie’s shirt, "- what the FBI knows. It is very important that we can plan our future accordingly.

"I don't know anything. They don't talk to me about it!" Angie snapped.

Suddenly he grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes, "Just say what you know because if you don't make yourself useful for this, I might have to find some other way of using you". His smile widened as he stepped closer to her, pushing her further back in the wall.

She tried to push him away but he grabbed her hair and forced her to look up at him. His hand was sliding down her curvy body and rested on her hips.

Reluctantly, she began, "I just know that they are looking at other suspects. They don’t think Shawn did it. ".

The stranger nodded, "well they are right."

Jake took a step forward and whispered, "She told us. We can let her go now"

The man laughed, "Oh, no. We can never let her go. You made this too messy, Jakey. But..." he leaned in and placed a hand under her chin, "... if she plays her card right, she can stay alive".


End file.
